


Deserve (Eren x Reader)

by jaegerslxt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 反撃の狼煙 | Shingeki no Kyojin: Hangeki no Noroshi | Attack on Titan: Counterattack's Beacon (TV), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Ackerman, Alpha Eren Yeager, Anime, Aot eren, Armin - Freeform, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, College AU, College Student Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren - Freeform, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Eren x Reader - Freeform, F/M, High School Student Eren Yeager, Jean - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Mikasa - Freeform, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, Reiner - Freeform, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), aot - Freeform, aot college au, aot fanfic, aot x reader, attack on titan - Freeform, floch - Freeform, hange - Freeform, jaeger - Freeform, reader - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerslxt/pseuds/jaegerslxt
Summary: His green eyes shone through the lowlights of the supply closet. We were alone, the buzz of noise and laughter continued on the other side of the door, but the longer I stared into his eyes the weaker my knees became. The sound started to fade away until it truly was just the two of us."We don't have to do anything if you don't feel like it" he said softly.The tingling in my stomach started to become painful. Without thinking, I leaned forward, closing what little gap left between us and my lips crashed onto his. He was taken aback, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he brought his tongue forward, as if asking for permission to enter my mouth. Slowly I opened my mouth, and he slid his tongue in. His breathe was icy, minted and sweet. A cold metal ball slid across my mouth, making me moan. The foreign metal in his mouth pleasuring me more than I cared to admit. I felt him smile as his hands began to wander tentatively around my body. I pressed myself against him, becoming aware of the his member growing beneath his jeans.It was my turn to smile.------------
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Jaeger x Reader - Relationship, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren/Reader, Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 44
Kudos: 206
Collections: baHkA





	1. 10 Years From Now

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Wattpad also: Deserve (Eren x Reader) by @jaegerslxt

A/N: for the purpose of the book, Levi and hange are both 20 around the same age as everyone else. 

—————————————  
"So where will you be 10 years from now?"

I looked up from my notebook. I was unaware that Ms. Granger had spoken to me. My mind had wandered somewhere far off from the classroom. So when Ms. Granger spoke, I could not form an answer to give her.

The petite teacher stood at the top of the classroom with her arms crossed. Her brown eyes kind, but tired and sunken as she looked at me.

"Miss L/N?"

"I'm sorry Ms. I wasn't paying attention," I croaked, embarrassed.

There were a few scattered sniggers around the class. I fidgeted in my seat.

The little teacher sighed and repeated her question, " you all graduate in two days, I'd like to know where you plan to be in 10 years. In this class, I've always taught you all to plan ahead. Your lives can go by in the blink of an eye. If you want to be prepared for the outside world, you must be prepared for your future. Without that preparation, you won't have determination. And without that, will you ever get to where you want to be?"

"I want to be an ER Doctor in 10 years," I said, "I plan to do this by completing a full medical term in Westfield University."

Ms. Granger smiled at me kindly, "Good." She took the white board marker from inside her bun. Her dark brown hair somehow remained untangled and unfazed by the foreign object she yanked out. She wrote "10 Years from now I am..." and capped the marker.

"This will be the last piece of writing you'll produce as high school students," Ms. Granger said with a huge smile. She seemed more excited about our graduation than the we did. "It will be a letter to yourself, one I hope to give back to you if we ever have a reunion. One I will read and see if you succeed in the future if we meet again."

There was a shuffle around the classroom as everyone began to prepare their essays. Ms. Granger sat down at her desk and began tapping away at her MacBook. She looked up, "you have 45 minutes."

"You okay Y/N?"

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and turned around. Hitch and Alec looked at me with uncertainty. The two most supportive people in my life. "Earth to Y/N?" Hitch said, waving her hand in my face.

I swatted her hand away and smirked, " why wouldn't I be okay? We're graduating from this shitty school tomorrow."

"Then stop drooling you dumb bitch," Alec said, "did you not sleep last night?"

"She was probably up shaking ass on TikTok," Hitch laughed loudly. I glared at her.

"Hitch Dreyes I know that was what you was doin' , tryna pin it on Y/N right now," Alec said , whacking the back of her head with a plastic ruler.

I snorted and gave her the middle finger. She rose from her seat slightly and grabbed my cheeks, shaking my head, " I will aggressively feed you raw eggs if you do not watch yourself, you dumbass hoe."

"Miss Dreyes?" Said Ms. Granger looking at us from her desk.

"Sorry Ms.!" Hitch smiled innocently.

I turned back around and rolled my eyes. I put my head in my hands and let the chatter of the class drown out. I sighed, looking at the doodle I had drawn 5 minutes before. Ripping the page off the notebook, I began writing.

"10 years from now, I want to be a doctor. I'm not sure if it's what I really want, or if it's what my parents pushed me to do. But the goal is to make money right? We were born in to this world like machines. Not really having anything to bank on but the certainty to pay taxes and go to school. To "achieve" something. I know it's a long way away, but a dream is a dream right? I wanna live comfortably while doing something I enjoy. Who knows if I'll get that in 10 years...."

When I finished, I signed my name and dated it. I smiled wryly, "Ms. Is going hate me for this" I thought. But I didn't care. I was never certain about anything, but I was at lost for ideas when it came to what I actually wanted so I just took what my parents gave me and ran with it. It's how modern humans work, it's how I work. Apparently though, it's not how Ms. Granger wants us to work.

I look beside me. Jean was sitting quietly, writing in his notebook. His two tone hair slicked back neatly to sit behind his ears.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said, not looking up from his work. I smile, "My thoughts cost way more than that good sir."

He let out a laugh, finishing what he was writing with a swift flick. "I think you're getting a bit too brazen for your boots Miss Lady."

I roll my eyes. "Jean you aren't slick."

"Oh but my hair is," he laughs, " So.. Westfield?"

"Stop trying to flirt Jean, you're not getting anywhere shes like a vault," Hitch interrupts. Hitch and Alec carry my personality, without them I lack social capability to interact with humans.

"Jean, how much product do you use," Alec said, reaching out to touch Jeans hair. Jean grabs Alec's hand and lifts it away from his hair. "Uh uh, you're not touching my hair, it took me too long to get it this good."

"Who said it was good?" Hitch grabbed her pencil and stuck it in his hair.

"Hitch!," I hissed, suppressing a laugh. "You're so rude."

Jean rolled his eyes, "you just don't know how to look this good," He took the pencil out of his hair and threw it back on to Hitch's desk.

Alec couldn't control his laughter and knocked his knees on his desk as he doubled back laughing. I shook my head in defeat.

"Jean, we're all going to Westfield. More of this consistent banter will continue for another 4 years, how do you feel about that?," Hitch said leaning forward, her wavy ash brown hair framing her small face.

Jean sighs, "fucking elated, Hitch."

The bell rang and the whole class started moving. Voices started getting louder, the last class of the day, last class at high school ever.  
"Alright class, start bringing up the essays before you leave!," Ms. Granger shouted over the babbling, " And see you at the ceremony! Well done with English this year!"

I carefully tore out the sheet I wrote my essay in. I put my stuff back into my bag neatly and slung it over my shoulder and walked up to Ms. Grangers desk handing my essay to her. "Good luck to you Miss L/N,"she smiled at me.  
I smiled back. Ms. Granger was one of my favourite teachers. She was so nice and mostly turned a blind eye to the students mild atrocities in the classroom. The student body adored her.

"Thank you Ms. Granger," I said shyly, and walked out the classroom for the last time to stand outside the door. I waited for Hitch and Alec to step outside.

Jean walked out passed me and smiled, "Later Y/N." I waved at him as he walked away, catching up with Marco and Reiner at the end of the hallway. I gazed absentmindedly at them goofing off. I start thinking about how miraculous it was that Hitch, Alec and I made it into Westfield University in New York. Seems like a fairytale. But it happened didn't it? I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling at, idiot," Alec said slinging his backpack on to his shoulder.

"Your mom," I responded, beginning to walk to the exit. Hitch groans, " You're actually a dumb shit, you know that Y/N?"

"Whatever," I said, leaning into her. Hitch hung her arms around me and Alec's shoulders. Unfortunately, Alec was much taller than the both of us and she had to walk on her tip toes the whole way down the hallway.

"Goodbye fucking hallway."

"Goodbye vomit stained locker"

"Goodbye smelly cafeteria food."

"I know damn well you didn't just say that," Hitch shouted prodding her finger into Alex's armpit, "you ate their shit everyday."

Alec yelped, rubbing his side.

"We are going to SO many parties as freshman," Hitch screamed.

"Like you'd be invited," Alec scoffed.

I smiled, as we walked passed my empty dilapidated locker, "goodbye," I whispered.

_________

THATS A WRAP ON CHAPTER 1. Feeling good about this story. I'll be posting chapters 1 and 2 tomorrow. We'll be meeting the rest of the gang soon 😏

Hope you guys enjoy this.

-j


	2. The Big Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N moves to New York and meets a mysterious stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added songs and Pics to the fanfic, but I can't add them on AO3, if you'd like to see the pics in addition to reading, check the Wattpad version!

Song: Friends by Chase Atlantic  
A/N: Play the song when you see (play)  
It's a long chapter, because I think meeting Eren for the first time deserves it 🤤💦  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y/N! Are you ready?!"

I sighed as a zipped up my suitcase. Today, I was finally leaving the sleepy little town I grew up in. "Yes, mum!," I called out from my bedroom. I turned my head around, surveying the area to make sure I had taken everything I needed.

Last night, I had cleaned my room for the last time and packed the majority of my clothes. I still didn't believe this would be my last few moments living at home. From my desk, my phone began to ring. I crossed the length of my room and picked it up. It was Alec.

"Yo, I'm on my way over now," Alec said excitedly.

"Yeah, my mum should be waiting for you downstairs," I responded with significantly less enthusiasm. I'm not a morning person.

"Aight, in a bit,"

I placed my phone in my pocket and dragged my two large suitcases towards my door. Hitch was already in New York preparing our shared apartment. She was kind enough to arrange everything for us, promising that her dad would be looking after our residential needs in NYC. My mum said she'd give me an allowance to pay rent, but all other expenses would be of my own accord. I didn't mind that, It almost seemed like everything was being handed to me on a silver platter anyway.

I heard a soft knock at my door, and my brother entered with Zeus in his arms. Zeus was our 5 month old Siberian husky. We got him for my 18th birthday this year. I wasn't going to leave without him. Zeus yapped at me happily and tried to jump out of my brothers arms.

"Heyyyy buddy,' I murmured, scooping him into my arms. I looked up at my brother. His curly brown hair was tied into braids across his head. "Ima help you bring the suitcases down" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Luca" I answered. I was going to miss my little brother, but it won't be long till he graduates as well. I followed him down the stairs. Luca placed the suitcases beside the front door and hopped the rest of the way into the kitchen. Rubbing behind Zeus' ears, I walked in as well. My mum was drinking a cup of coffee in a pair of jeans and a floral blouse. Her soft locks, glistened in the sunlight coming from the kitchen window. "Good morning, darling," she said,' Is Alec still coming? We should be heading out now if you wanna catch your flight"

I took out my phone to check the time. 9:13AM. We needed to be at the airport by 10AM. Just then, I received a text from Alec. I'm at your door.

After gently placing Zeus into his portable kennel, I walked quickly down the hallway to open the door for Alec. "Hey, hey, hey," I chirped. Alec swung one of his suitcases at my leg. I dodged but ended up capping my knee on the door handle. Luca cackled from down the hallway. "Shut the fuck up Luca!" I yelled, grabbing my knee in pain.

"Good MORNING sunshine," Alec sang, walking passed me and into my kitchen. "Yeah, fuck you too" I winced. Alec laughed and pushed his curly mop of hair away from his eyes. The grey in them twinkled with amusement.

My dad walked down the stairs at that moment, "Morning guys."

"Morning Mr. L/N," Alec grinned. My dad was pretty youthful in appearance considering he was edging his way to his mid 40s. He stopped at the stairs and fake-cried,"My baby girl is all grown up!"

"Oh my god, stop dad," I rolled my eyes, but I still smiled.

My mum came out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "Are we ready to go guys?"

\------------------------------------------

*Ding*

"We are preparing for landing, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts," a soothing female voice rang through the aircraft. I had fallen asleep. I yawned and stretched my arms groggily.

Crawling over Alec's crumpled form, I lifted the plastic window blind to look outside. Small bright lights scattered the land below, almost as if the stars had forgotten where they belonged. My breathe hitched in my throat. "Woah," I breathed. The city I saw was so different to where I was brought up, I was in awe from its beauty.

"Its beautiful isn't it?,' Alec mumbled sleepily," It's our new home." Zeus let out a small bark from beside me. I sat back in my seat properly and checked on him. He seemed okay, but slightly spooked. I took out a treat from one of my carry on bags and poked it through the cage door. He gobbled it down happily. I relaxed in my seat as the aircraft began its shuddering descent.

When we landed, Alec gathered the bags onto a trolley for us and began pushing it toward the exit. I shouldered our carry on bags and lifted Zeus on to the trolley. With my free hand, I rubbed my temples. Looking for my luggage at the conveyor belt was one of the most irritating things in my existence. Theres always too many people arguing over the dumbest things, some weirdos claiming your luggage was their own, and or you having a mental breakdown because you thought your luggage was missing. Rest assured, I suffered through all three scenarios within 20 minutes.

"Don't be so grumpy," Alec said looking back at me.

"Don't tell me how to feel you dumb shit," I said trudging behind him. "I'll get you food," he replied," Grumpy ass troll."

I scoffed at him calling me a troll but kept quiet. The promise of food shut me up. As we neared the exit gates I saw Hitch. She was jumping up and down and twirling on the other side of the glass doors waiting for us. She had a small cardboard poster in her hands that read "Alec and Y/N". I smiled warmly and waved. Alec laughed in delight. When we finally walked through Hitch rushed passed several unprepared civilians and almost knocked me over.

"YOU'RE HERE," she bellowed into my ear. I winced and pinched her. "Ow," Hitch whined, rubbing her arm.

"Don't scream in my ear Hitch," I said giving her a lopsided grin,"I missed you"

"Where the fuck is my hug Hitch," Alec complained arms outstretched. Zeus started barking excitedly. Tail wagging so fast it was almost see through. "Hey bestie," Hitch responded turning around to give Alec a bear hug, "Hey Zeusey," She continued, sticking her finger through his cage.

"Ahem."

"Oh yeah, Y/N , Alec, this is my dad's assistant Moblit. He's gonna drive us to the apartment so just give him the trolley," Hitch said grabbing one of the carry on bags off me.

Moblit took over the trolley from Alec and he walked ahead of us. It always bewildered me that the Dreyes family was so rich. Having an assistant? That's crazy.

(Play)

When we walked out, I gasped. The sight alone knocked the breathe out of my lungs. New York was astonishing. All around me the streets were filled and bustling, even this late at night. The city that never sleeps. As we walked along the path to the car park, I tried not to look like some country bumpkin. I admired all the fancy cars, and the skyscrapers. Everything seemed to be made of glass and neon lights. As I walked past my reflection, I realised how much of bum I actually looked. I hadn't paid any heed to my outfit this morning and suddenly felt self conscious. Fashion icons walked these streets, and here I was wearing leggings and a bleach stained hoodie. I made a mental note to invest in some new clothes. I did love fashion, but sometimes there's too much to worry about what I'm wearing on insignificant days.

The cars around us sounded their horns and rushed past us. Billboards flashed endlessly in front of us. It felt ethereal. Laughter filled the already noise congested streets. The world babbled around me and I couldn't be happier.

I turned to look at Alec as we reached the car park. "I can't believe this is where we're going to University, and living," Alec mumbled shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah I know, seems surreal," I said, with just as much awe. When we reached the car, Movlif began stashing our baggage into the trunk. I opened the car doors of the large black SUV and climbed inside. Alec doing the same on the other side. Hitch rode in the passenger seat.

As we pulled out of the car park Hitch turned around in her seat, "So guys, my dad said he'd pay for the majority of our rent, you'll have reduced rent fees anyways so that you're not stressed out. They're usually due on the 2nd of each month anyway,"

I shook my head in disbelief, " Hitch, you can't let your dad pay so much of our living costs!"

" I don't know, I think it's great he's helping out," Alec said shrugging ," it's not making that big of a dent in his pocket, plus it's for Hitchy as well isn't it!"

"Alec that's what I call gold digger behaviour," I said, teasing him.

"Oh come off if, guys," Hitch said, "it's really no big deal, he offered as well."

I shrug, "it's fine by me, I'm not complaining, just pointing it out."

When we stopped, I climbed out of the car and looked at the 20 storey building in front of me. Made of glass entirely of course. It shocked me how pretty it looked, I couldn't imagine living in a building like this. Moblit and some porters carried our luggage inside. The three of us followed them in.

I stopped in my tracks, "Hitch?"

"Hm?" She turned around. "This is our apartment block?" I asked, looking around at the extravagant foyer.

"Yup," She popped her P. Alec shook his head in disbelief. "I ain't complaining, let's go I wanna pick a good room,"

"I already picked the best," Hitch smirked.

"Fair enough, you practically own the place," I replied.

All of us squished into the lift and Moblit pressed 17th floor. "Okay, Hitch, you're father has made 4 keys for this apartment, one for each of you and a spare," Moblit said, handing us each a key. I thanked him and attached it to my keychain. The elevator dinged and we walked out. Hitch twisted her key in the lock and pushed the door open.

"Oh my god," Alec gasped. I couldn't have said it better myself. The apartment was beautiful.

Moblit hung the spare key on the rack by the door and left, giving us a small wave. I waved back and he shut the door.

"Oh hell naw, this my bedroom," Alec boomed sticking his head through a door. He left it open and dragged his suitcases inside, effectively cementing his statement.

I laughed and took the bedroom down the hall. The apartment had 4 master bedrooms, and I honestly couldn't care less which room I got. The whole place was a dream. Choosing a random door, I opened it to see the room inside. My eyes widened, I had picked the one with an amazing view.

I put my luggage by the windows and sat down by my bed. The night sky was full of stars, and I felt the urge to go exploring. I decided to get some snacks and buy something to make dinner. I changed into a grey Nike tracksuit and opened my bedroom door. Hitch and Alec seemed to be in their rooms so I walked out of the apartment and shut the door.

The city was still abuzz with activity at 11pm. I pulled out my phone and googled the nearest 7/11. It was a 5 minute walk, so I put in my AirPods and started strolling. I followed the little arrow on google maps until I reached my destination. I looked up and saw the green white and red flashing logo that signalled I was there. The doors opened automatically for me as I strolled in. I grabbed a basket and moved down the aisle, humming to my music. I picked up several bags of Cheetos, and a kinder bueno white pack. Strolling further down, I picked up pasta and tossed it into my basket. I looked at the jars of tomato sauce next to the pasta, and chose a large jar that was labelled organic. I think this is all I need. Jar in hand I turned around and practically rammed into a humanoid wall in front of me. The jar flew out of my hand and smashed to bits on the floor. I yelped and ripped off my AirPods. Hand to my mouth, I apologised repeatedly, grabbing the glass bits and putting them neatly in a pile.

"Shit," a male voice said. I looked up and saw a tall brown-haired boy towering over me. He looked behind his shoulder and called for an assistant before bending down to help me.

"I'm so sorry," I said frantically, "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

The man laughed lightly, "It's okay, it was more my fault than yours." He was really close. As he gathered the glass , I noticed his eyes were a green-blue colour. Almost turquoise, even teal in shade. He was one of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen and I almost cut my finger staring at him. He lifted his head to look at me , "You okay?" He asked.

"Uhhh mhm" I stuttered nervously. His hair was in a low bun, and a few stray strands framed his angular face.

The shop assistant hurried over with a dust pan and brush and quickly sweeped the mess I made. I apologised to the girl, and she told me not to worry about it. She wiped down the sauce that stained the floor and hurried away. The man reached behind me and grabbed another bottle of the sauce I had dropped and handed it to me. Before I could say another word, he walked away from me with his hands in his pockets.

————————————  
A/N :So yall can already guess who our mysterious stranger is but 😏😏

Anyways, this chapter was really long. But I'm getting into the grit of writing a proper book/fanfiction.

I don't know why I made Moblit, Hitch's dads assistant but I like it lol

ANYWAYSSS, thanks to anyone reading this. It means a lot


	3. Smokescreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Goes to a party

I sat down on my bed and sighed. Who was that? I thought. When I returned home from the store, I didn't have any effort to cook what I had planned. I embarrassed myself yet again. How much clumsier could I get? I rubbed my temples, I was probably never going to see that beautiful stranger again anyways. It's New York. Too congested for that.

I lay down on my bed, feet planted to the ground and arms splayed out on the mattress. I thought back at the man I saw earlier. I was entranced. He had the most startling green eyes, almost teal in shade. Reminding me of the sea, the kind you saw in pictures in Bali. Bright and deep, gentle but passionate, serene yet powerful. His brown hair was packed loosely in a bun, while wisps of his locks framed his sharp features perfectly. "Beautiful," I whispered.

How could I still be thinking about him? It's been an hour since I got back. The encounter was sweet but short lived. I sat back up and placed the man to the back of my mind. I needed to unpack and settle in. First night in New York and I was caught up in the city life already. Dragging my suitcase to the centre of the room, I began to unpack. Placing all my clothes into the closet. It wasn't walk-in per se, but it was a miniature room, large enough for me to fit inside to hang everything up.

After finishing hanging up the last pair of jeans, I felt the lightwood of the furniture happily and turned around. Walking out of the closet, I shut the door of my closet gently. It closed with a soft thud.

At my desk, I grabbed my textbooks and placed them on the shelf integrated in the desk, as well a picture of my family in a frame

In the corner of my room, I had splayed out Zeus' bed, and he was snoozing peacefully. I took out all my makeup and skincare bags and placed them in the drawers at my desk. My undergarments were folded neatly in the dresser beside my closet. 

Satisfied with how my room was at the moment, I took my MacBook out as well as my charger and placed it on my side-table. Finally, I closed my suitcases and kicked it underneath the bed. As I leaped on to my bed, sprawling on to the soft sheets face down, I began to relax. I let my mind wander to my parents and what they were doing at the moment, and to the unforgettable man I had seen earlier. His elegant face flashed in my mind. I was unsure of when I fell asleep, but slowly, I drifted off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke the next morning to the sound of shouting in the kitchen.

"Hitch?! What the flying fuck do you think you're doing?" Alec screamed in panic. I lifted my head up sniffing the air. The dumb bitch was burning something. Sitting up quickly, I stretched and popped my neck back before sprinting out my bedroom door and into the kitchen. Black fumes came at me in waves.

"Jesus, how the fuck did you burn it this badly Hitch," I said rubbing my eyes in annoyance. "Leave me alone I was tryna make a meal for us," Hitch muttered defiantly. Alec had grabbed the frying pan and tossed the whole thing in the sink, food included. If you could still call it food.

I smirked, trying to keep my laughter in. "First morning living together, huh?"

Alec shook his head, "you are never to cook, understand?"

"I'm not a baby Alec," Hitch said pinching him. He rubbed his arm in pain and glanced at me expectedly. "Afternoon, lady."

I was startled. "What time is it?" I asked, looking around for the clock. "3:15," Alec said, matter of factly. And indeed it was, finally finding the clock above the TV. I conked out for 15 hours. Jetlag really took me out.

"I slept for that long?," I said rubbing my arms in awe, " damn." Hitch had sprawled over the couch, feet facing us pressed against the back of the seat. Her back on the cushions and head floating above the ground. Zeus came bounding out happily and started licking her face. "Oof" hitch muttered wiping her face of dog saliva.

"Oh shit, I have to feed him," I said, remembering Zeus hadn't eaten since we got off the plane. I ambled into my room and dragged the 5 pound of dog food I'd been carrying in one of my carryons. Zeus noticed and came prancing, sniffing at the bag, tail wagging. Alec had starting cooking the pasta I had bought last night and I was grateful. My stomach made a monstrous noise. "Somebody's hungry," Hitch sang from her position on the couch. She was on her phone, legs swinging.

"Yeah, I could eat a cow," I said rubbing my stomach, before pouring Zeus' food into a bowl and placing it on the floor for him. He began gobbling it immediately.  
"Same Zeusey, same," I mumbled, grabbing another bowl and filling it with water from the sink before placing it beside his food.

Alec hummed as he cooked. I gave Alec's black hair a ruffle before sitting down on the seat next to the kitchen island. Waiting patiently for him to feed me. "Lass and Lad!," Hitch yelled, "there's a school year opening party tonight!"

I glanced at her from my perch, "Frat party?" I asked. "Yeah," she replied cheerily," annndddd we're going."

"Do you really thing they'd let first years just show up Hitch?" Alec said doubtfully. "I mean, it's a frat party they must all know each other."

"Does it matter?" Hitch said getting up and leaning on to the the top of the couch to face us,"We'll get to meet people, we cannot be social pariahs here, I forbid it."

I shook my head. She had a fair point. But the last social setting I went to was our high school's musical, and even then I had managed to embarrass myself. "Well, I guess if it gets boring we could always leave," Alec muttered.

Hitch squealed and essentially galloped toward me. I leaned back in fear, "Holy fuck Hitch"  
She grabbed my arm and basically dragged me into her room. "Foods almost ready!" Alec yelled at us from the stove.

"Hitch what the fuck do you want," I moaned unhappily. I sat on her bed and glanced around her room lightly. It was similar to mine however it seemed she really did have the best view. Her bed was placed in front of the window, I detail I noticed that differed from my own chambers. Hitch opened her closet door and I let out a gasp, where my closet was a tiny room able to house my body just about, hers was a full on room. I scrambled off the bed to follow her. "Holy fucking shit," I said looking around the walk-in closet.

"Told yous I took the best room," Hitch beamed," I've got a lot of clothes so you should be able to find a party dress, but it might be a bit tight since you a thicc mama, with a phat ass."

However self conscious I was of my body, I did have curves and a big enough backside and cleavage for me to gain a mans attention. I did swimming which kept me fit and my stomach flat and toned as well as my arms. My body was the one thing I was confident in. Hitch grabbed a satin red dress with a plunging neck line and laced sides. "This," she grinned devilishly.

"Hitch, have you gone mad?," I said hand over my mouth,"In what world would I wear that? And where did you wear this, the fuck?"

She smiled her sneaky smile and said,"Remember Reiner's party, junior year?"   
She crossed her arms. "No way," I gasped. I hadn't gone, as I wasn't as fond of parties as Hitch and Alec were, but she had rang me the next day telling me she popped her cherry. But it wasn't an ordinary one. This sly fox of a girl got laid twice in a single night, and with not only the host himself but Marlo Freudenberg too.

"So this was the dress you wore, that made Reiner and Marlo's dicks erect," I said laughing. Alec stood at Hitch's doorway and frowned. "The girl had the time of her life," He said biting his lip and holding back his laughter.

"Sure did," She grinned and twirled," if you're lucky Y/N, you might get laid first frat party!"  
Alec rolled his eyes and turned around walking back into the kitchen, "Come get your food," he yelled back at us.

I got up to leave. But Hitch grabbed my arm,"Wear it," she said fiercely. Goddamn Hitch, persistence is key. "I will, Jesus Christ," I said.

She grinned and went back to her closet, picking out a sequinned chainmail dress that was even more skimpier than the red one she handed me.

And suddenly I was more than happy with what I was given   
And suddenly I was more than happy with what I was given. If she so much as walked the wrong way, her ass would be out in full view. I shook my head in disbelief. She grinned before placing the dress on her bed and walking out arms linked with mine.

After we ate, I decided to get a shower in before doing my makeup. I applied deodorant and sat down at my vanity. I didn't want anything too special. My skin was pretty clear on its own, so I applied my lightest foundation so my skin wouldn't be too congested. Parties would have body heat everywhere I supposed. I coated my lashes with mascara, delicately as to not spread it where it shouldn't be. I opted for the most natural false lashes I had and glued them carefully to my lash line. I contoured lightly and highlighted my nose and cheek bones. Finally, I applied a coat of gloss onto my lips. Rubbing my lips together I corrected any residue that had smudged. As for my hair, my 4a curls sat perfectly framing my face, reaching passed my shoulders.

(My model y/n is a mixed race girl, like me so I m modelling the descriptions like hair to fit me. Other generic things like height and hair colour will be self described. I hope that's okay!)

As I was showering, I shaved and pampered myself. I was unsure as to why, maybe I was secretly hoping I could be as audacious as Hitch. But it made me feel good, so I was happy. I slid into the dress and looked myself in the mirror. I looked stunning. The best I have in a while. I spritzed perfume on before walking out of my room with my phone and bag in hand.

Alec was in the living room, setting up his XBOX and PlayStation to the TV. I walked over to him to see what he was wearing. He cleaned up well. He wore black cargoes, a Metallica T-shirt, paired with a distressed denim jacket. "Look at youuu," I said giggling. Alec glanced up from what he was doing and smiled at me. "Look at you yourself," he said laughing,"You clean up good when you want to."

"Minimum effort," I shrugged jokingly. He shook his head smiling and continued attaching cables and whatnot to the consoles. I glanced up at the clock. It was 6:22pm. I walked up to Hitch's room and opened the door. She was standing at her mirror and fluffing up her wavey chin length dirty blonde hair. My jaw dropped. Her slender figure was enhanced by the dress. "Sexy," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

She gave a small twirl, holding the front of the dress down to stop it from showing her entire private to me. I doubled over laughing,"you can barely move Hitch!"

She rolled her eyes at me,"I like it."  
"Come here," Hitch said beckoning to me,"The dress you're wearing does you favours, but mines so flashy you need some jewellery and bedazzling shoes." Hitch walked to her closet and brought out a pair of sparkly heels. They matched her dress. "Oo we matching?," I said taking them and slipping them on to my bare feet. When I stood back up she gathered her silver diamond necklace and placed it around my neck. I felt the diamond. Damn.

"There," Hitch said, clapping her hands,  
"Done." She grabbed her bag, and with her right hand took my own into hers. "Let's go"

Alec locked the door as we left. We took the lift down to the apartment garage. Hitch guided us to her car. A black Range Rover. "Oh my god, I call shotgun," I said running as fast I could in the heels to the passenger seat. Alec just shook his head and entered the backseat.

When we were all seated and belted, Hitch began to reverse the car out and onto the streets. I turned on the radio to current pop hits and bobbed my head to the beat. It took about 20 minutes to get there. It was located at a frat House on the outskirts of the university campus. The party was in full effect as we got out of the car. As soon as we walked into the vicinity, I witnessed girls grinding on boys and people making out on the sofas. The body heat was rolled out in waves.

An auburn haired girl walked up to us, bowl in hand. "Hey! Are you guys first years? Never seen you guys around before" She said placing a spoonful of fried rice in her mouth. Hitch spoke first," Yeah we are, I'm Hitch, that's Y/N and Alec," she finished pointing to us.

"Sasha-ack" the girl coughed, choking on the rice. I giggled, "are you okay?"

"Dandy! Must have choked on the shrimp," she said flailing her left arm with the spoon in the air. "Sasha chill out you'll scare the first years," a boy said walking over with a red cup in his left hand and right in his jeans pocket. He had a buzz cut and was pretty well built, he was about 5'11, and well, darn attractive. What is it with New Yorkers, are they all sexy? Even Sasha making me notice her. He grinned at us, "Connie Springer front and centre," he said saluting to us.

"He's got a soldier complex," Sasha said rolling her eyes and taking another bite of her food. Alec gave him a high five, "You play COD by any chance bro?"

Connie's eyes lit up. "You betcha," Alec and Connie walked off, deep in discussion. They both turned around and waved at us in departure. "Well he's fitting in nicely," Hitch said smiling. "Boys," Sasha scoffed, "so easily amused."

Sasha had introduced us to Historia and Ymir, who seemed attached at the hip. They were really nice and as it turns out Historia was a first year as well. Ymir, Sasha and Connie were all second years, and so were only a year older than us. Shocking even myself, I wasn't as intimidated by new people as I thought I was.

As the conversation continued, Sasha offered us drinks. I took a red cup of chilled beer gratefully and downed the whole thing. Ymir looked at me in surprise, "Can you hold your alcohol?"

I nodded, "it's so warm, so this hit the spot." Lifting the empty cup up. "I'm gonna go grab some more," I said happy to come up with an excuse to leave. I needed a break from social interaction. A couple of breaks in between could keep me going for a while, otherwise my social battery would die.

I wandered around the frat house until I found the kitchen. It was actually empty except for a blonde girl sitting on a stool. I was surprised from the lack of people, as the room I had just left was crowded.

The girl had a stoic face and stern icy blue eyes, she held a joint in her hand. She looked up at me as I entered. Opening the fridge, I peered inside. I spotted a bottle of whiskey and pulled it out. "Jackpot," I muttered.

"You sure you can take that?" A male voice asked. I turned around and noticed a boy standing by the door. He had shaved sides and middle parted hair. He was quite short in comparison to the other boys here. But he was hot all the same. He had stormy grey eyes and stood with a stance of authority. I knew he couldn't be much older than me, but I felt the sudden urge to take his orders.

He stared at me. I realised I had yet to answer.

"Oh um," I mumbled,"Well I'm trying to get into the party mood, so drinking should do it,"

The edge of his mouth twisted into a small smile. "I've got a better idea," The boy said turning his head back,"Annie, give us a smoke will you?"

The girl sitting on the stool looked up and shrugged. "Alright," she grabbed her purse and beckoned for us to follow. She led us outside from the patio doors. There were a few people making out in the dark. Some others were smoking. Annie walked up to a tall figure and whispered in his ear. The man turned to face us. I gasped. It was him. The green-eyed boy from the store. I tried to sustain my surprise. What the fuck.

"Levi, what's up," his voice was huskier. Probably from the smoke. Levi and the green-eyed man dapped each other.

"Eren, this girl here wants to knock herself out," Levi nodded towards me,"think you could share a splint?" Eren, I thought. Even his name was hot. Eren looked me up and down slowly and suddenly I had forgotten how to live. I felt insecure and I started fidgeting. Oh my god.

"What's your name," he said speaking to me. "Um- Y/N," I said meekly.

"Okay," Eren said flatly, he nodded turning towards Annie and Levi," I'm not a dealer, I haven't got spares,"

"My spliffs almost out," Annie raised her stub of weed. Levi chuckled, "this one was gonna down her way through a bottle of whiskey."

I raised the whiskey bottle and chugged half of it down. It was still chilled, but it burned my throat. I enjoyed the sensation.

"Fuck," Levi said, eyes wide.

"Well damn, chicks got guts," Eren muttered, impressed. I wiped my mouth, proud that I had not thrown up. Unsure of where the sudden urge of courage came from, I grinned sheepishly.

"Hange," Levi called nonchalantly, toward the other side of the patio. He walked away in that direction and Annie followed, blunt in hand. I was left alone with Eren, and my heart started to race. I was unsure if it was the whiskey I had just chugged or my own nerves. Eren offered me his joint. I placed the whiskey bottle on the floor and took it. Sucking in the putrid scent and inhaling before exhaling. My body relaxed. I took another hit, and the boy laughed. "You really wanna get high off something don't you?" He said leaning on the railing. He stuck out his hand for the joint.

I looked up at him and nodded handing it to him. I didn't trust my voice right now. The boy looked hot as fuck in the moonlight. He wore a leather jacket, a fitted plain black tee that showed off his abs and black skinny jeans. On his feet were a pair of black and white Jordan 1s. A key necklace hung loosely around his neck. His hair was tied back in a bun, strands framing his jawline lightly.

Eren's eyes were bright red from the weed and somehow that made him look sultry, and well; even more attractive.

"I like girls who can take it," he muttered licking his lips, eyes heavy. He handed the joint back to me lifting my chin up with his finger and gazed into my eyes. Fuck. His hand wandered down my waist and cupped my ass. I didn't dare to move. He towered over me, at 6'2.

He leaned in, and my knees became weak as though I had lost the ability to stand. I quivered. My underwear dampened slightly. He bent his head toward my ear and whispered,

"I'll see you around Y/N."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I really wrote 3.5k words 🤤

Anyways, I'm not sure anyone's really interested in this story but ima keep writing cause I'm excited for what's next :DD

Double posting today, next chapters gonna get a lil steamy 😩✋🏼


	4. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare?

Eren had left me alone with the roll of weed in my hand and my underwear dampened from lust. I couldn't move I was so shocked. Slowly, I put the joint in my mouth before turning to lean on the railing. He felt my ass.

"Eren's got you in a daze has he?," Annie said walking up to me," you better be careful, he's a nice guy but he can be quite the asshole sometimes."

I smiled at her,"You two friends?"

She nodded. "Kinda, we've known each other for years. High school. Most of us did, Levi and some others as well," she nodded towards Levi. I looked in the direction she indicated and saw him in deep discussion with a girl wearing sport glasses. The straps clasped flyaway hairs to her head. Levi looked amused but annoyed, and the girl was waving her hand around excitedly.

"What highschool?," I asked curious. "Maria District High," Annie replied, taking another puff. My eyes widened. "That's near mine," I replied, eyebrows raised. "I went to Trost Vanguard High."

"Oh?," she replied nodding,"That is pretty close, must've lived in the same town."

I took a hit from my joint, I started to feel a bit light headed and the alcohol was definitely taking its affect. "Eren is in second year too is he?" I asked lightly, trying to mask my curiosity.

Annie smirked lightly, shaking her head,"He's in first year, he had to repeat Junior year back then."

"Oh," I mouthed, "why?"

"He's got some serious shit going on, I don't know him well enough to know his problems but I do know his parents got in an accident or some shit," Annie said quietly," Happened in 6th grade, never been the same kid since."

I frowned. He seemed like a nice guy, couldn't imagine him being a nuisance or anything of the sorts. But he did look like a bad boy, the type who would ride motorcycles and partied rather than focused on his studies, which I supposed led him to repeat his Junior year.

"He's a troubled guy, but he's nice enough to people," Annie said cocking her head to one side,"I swear he's lucky to have made it in to Westfield, he's not exactly academically gifted but he's got a drive that's almost terrifying. S'ppose if he put his head down and worked on his shit instead of being a menace, even he could make it into university."

I giggled at her comment, I was totally out of it by now and feeling elated. I was high, and it seemed my social battery had recharged fully. I dropped the butt of the joint on the floor and stubbed it out. Sasha stuck her head out the door and grinned, "Hey, Levi, Hange, Annie, Y/N," We all looked at her from our stances.

"Come play Truth or Dare," she said grinning wickedly.

"No," Levi said, arms crossed and leaning on the railing with his back. Sasha pouted and turned to the girl I assumed was Hange. "Ima sit this one out, but we'll watch," she replied clapping her hands.

"Annie? Y/N? Come onnnn please!" Sasha begged. I was high off my shit, and so my response was tragically different from what I would have said had I been sober,"Fuck yeah!"

Annie rolled her eyes before tossing her burnt out spliff on to the ground, and stepping on it, "Sure."

Sasha squealed and grabbed our wrists dragging us into a small living room. Levi and Hange followed behind us. I peered over Sasha's shoulder and was relieved to see Hitch and Alec sitting on the floor in a circle with everyone. Hange and Levi walked over to the couch and squeezed on to opposite ends of the sofa. Connie was sprawled over the centre of the couch, taking up a lot of space with his arms on the head rests of the seats. Next to him was a blonde boy with chin length hair. And next to blondie was an asian girl with midnight black hair. She didn't look fully asian though. She had a powerful look about her, her aura seemed intense. Levi had chosen to sit next to her and they engaged in conversation.

On the other side of Connie was Ymir and Historia as well as Hange who had just sat down. On the floor were a couple of new faces. I was shocked to see Reiner, Jean and Marco also spread out on the floor. "Hey guys! I said jogging up to them excitedly. Jean's eyes lit up when he saw me. "Y/N!"

Reiner grinned at me, giving me a high five. "You're so out of it Y/N, look at your fucking eyes,"

Marco burst out laughing,"You been chilling with the stoners Y/N?" I grinned at Marco giving him a hug. "Maybe," I hummed.

Hitch gasped,"You've been partying!" She squealed. She did a little dance from where she was leaning on Alec. People who I didn't recognise around her laughed. I assume she told them that I was a real buzzkill. Usually I was. Right now though? Couldn't be anymore different. The remaining people introduced themselves. Rico, a girl with a silver bob and glasses, Eld, a blonde boy with a goatee, Petra, Oruo, Gunther, Porco, Floch, Pieck and Bertholdt.

I sure as hell wasn't going to be able to put names to faces in the state I was in, but I nodded all the same as they were introducing themselves.

Sasha had run back out for a moment and Annie had gone to sit by the feet of the blonde boy on the couch. There was a babble of noise as we waited for Sasha to return.

Suddenly, Sasha reappeared with Eren casually strolling behind. "Okay we have everybody," she said grinning and sat at an armchair facing everyone. Eren trudged over to the Asian girl and blonde guy behind Annie. They shifted slightly to accommodate him and Hange flopped off the couch with a thud.

"Ow!," She yelled, rubbing her butt in pain. I giggled softly. "Eren fuck off!" She yelled jokingly. "I heard you weren't playing Hange," he said crossing his arms. "Yeah, yeah whatever," Hange said, back leaning on the arm of the couch. Levi sighed and got up, going to sit on the arm rest of Sasha's arm chair. That left the couch with big enough space for eren to lean on the asian girls lap. She began to stroke his hair. I felt a sudden pang of jealousy.

"I'll go first! Truth or Dare, hmmmmm," Hange said, tapping her lip.

"I thought you said you weren't playing!" Reiner boomed. Was he close to the people here? I wondered. I'll have to ask him about it.

"I changed my mind," Hange laughed,"this could be informative." Hange looked around the room. Her eyes landed on a petite girl that sat beside me and Jean.

"Petra," Hange said, crossing her arms. Repeating herself, she asked, "Truth or Dare?"

The ginger haired girl looked up nervously,   
"Ummm truth?"

Hange smiled wryly," Who do you have the biggest crush on?"

Petra reddened. I felt bad for the girl, it was the first question and she was already being embarrassed. I held her hand in reassurance. Though I doubted a girl she had met only today would put her fairly against people she probably knew for a while.

"Levi," she said looking down at her hands. My eyebrows shot up. I wasn't surprised, he was pretty darn hot, but he didn't look like he'd be attracted to small mousy girls. Everyone turned to look at him. His face gave off no response.

"Levi, would it kill you to show any emotion?" The black haired girl stroking Eren's hair laughed.

"He's like a stone wall," Oruo said snickering.

"LEVI PETRA CONFESSED HER UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU, RESPOND PLEASE," Hange bellowed, somehow louder than the music that was raging in the other rooms. Levi sighed and smiled softly,"Petra, we'll talk when we're away from these brats,"

"Ooooooo," Eren sang from his relaxed position on the girls lap. I still didn't know her name. Her and the blonde were engaged in conversation with Levi when everyone else was introducing themselves to me. Alec was watching the room intently, and I had realised he hadn't said a word yet. I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him. He shook his head lifting a red cup. He was drunk, I laughed internally. Alec was practically immobile when he was drunk.

"Mikasa, do me a favour and slap Eren for me," Levi said rolling his eyes. The girl stroking Eren's hair lifted her hand a tapped his face gently.

"Mikasa, give him an uppercut," Jean said grinning.

"That wasn't a slap!" Ymir said laughing loudly, "Come here Eren, I'll give you a slap that'll keep your cheeks rosy for a while,"

"Have you lost your mind," Eren said tossing a cushion at Ymir. Connie reached over the blonde boy to tickle Eren. Eren flew up from his seat and clutching his chest. "Connie I swear," he yelped, feigning a fearful look in his eyes,"Armin protect me!"

Everyone in the room laughed. The blonde boy rolled his eyes and pulled Eren back down. "Eren, be prepared," Connie said, teasingly.

The game continued on, in the same manner. Truths and dares scattered across the players. Hitch ended up snogging Marco, Alec and Rico ended up next to eachother. I learned that Mikasa and Levi were cousins, and that Armin and Annie were secretly seeing each other. I learnt that Floch was attracted to one of the boys in the room, and that Hange was seeing a professor. Eld had a choking fetish and Bertholdt had a crush on Annie. The gossip between these people had my tea kettle boiling.

Historia whispered in Ymir's ear and she smiled wildly her startlingly brown eyes landing on me.

"Y/N, you haven't been asked yet," Ymir said.

I shook my head,"Nope."

"Truth or Dare," Jean asked from beside me. Pieck and Porco looked at me expectedly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to spill my biggest crush or reveal my sex life. I was feeling brave, and whatever dare they put me up for could be done. It was a game, I'd rather do something daring at a party then reveal my secrets which could be used against me. And so, unsure whether it was the toxins influencing my decisions, I spoke. 

"Dare."

Ymir was the one who asked the question. However I assume it was Historia who gave her the idea.

"I dare you, Y/N, to go to a private room with the person you find most attractive here."

—————————————————

A/N:   
I suppose we know who we're picking 😔


	5. Intoxicating (🌶)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of lemon never hurt nobody :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d appreciate if you guys gave kudos and comments! It would mean a lot <3

"I dare you, Y/N, to go to a private room with the person you find most attractive here."

Fuck. A revelation within the dare. How was I so stupid as to think I could do a dare? If I chose anyone I'd be embarrassed, they'd think I had a crush on whoever I chose. But...

I'd be alone, in a room.... with him.

I already knew who I found the most attractive. Who I was most drawn to, even before I knew who he was. Who I was addicted to. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Alec put his hand over his mouth and Hitch bite her lip to contain her amusement. She was laughing at my mental turmoil.

"Um...," I said nervously, scratching the back of my head. "What's the matter Y/N? You don't find any of us attractive?" Connie said wiggling his eyebrows. "Connie, please the only person who thinks you're attractive is yourself," Eld said shaking his head,"Give the girl a minute."

Floch and Oruo burst out laughing, rolling on the floor in hysterics. Jean looked at me in concern, and reached out to give me a thumbs up. I could.. choose Alec or Jean...? The rest don't need to know that we were just friends. But I also don't want to pass this chance to get to know Eren more, be alone with him. It's not necessary that we have a make out session or anything. Just talk. It was to be alone in a room with him, right? He wouldn't pay attention to someone like me anyway.

I got up from the floor, everyone turning to look at me. I'd somehow convinced myself that I was brave enough to go through with this decision. Or it was just my drunk ass, intoxicated self guiding my decisions. I strolled over to the couch, grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him to his feet. He was shocked for a minute but allowed me to guide him to a door on one side of the room. 

Mikasa raised her eyebrows, and Sasha gasped looking at us. "I mean, I'm not even surprised," Ymir said chuckling. "Eren GO GET IT," Reiner belted. My cheeks flushed, even more than before. Eren didn't respond but I felt his piercing gaze on my back.

When I entered the room, he followed me and closed the door, switching on the light. It barely illuminated the room. It was small and dark, with a counter top and sink imbedded to the wall. On the right, a series of brooms and mops were strung up. Bottles of disinfectants littered the floor of each corner. It was a utility room.

Eren looked at me with his head to one side. "Why did you choose me?" He asked quietly. I hugged myself and rubbed my arms nervously. "I don't know," I whispered,"I suppose I wanted to answer honestly."

Eren smirked at me. "You think I'm the most attractive?"

"Yeah, I do," I said looking down. I was getting nervous. Now everyone knows the new girl's got a thing for one of the hottest boys on campus. Eren was looking down at me, leaning on the door behind him. 

"So," Eren mumbled,"You've peaked my interest."

"How so?" I was a bit tipsy, and the pounding music from the other side of the door was inducing me into a daze. "Well I for one, didn't expect you to even commit to the dare. You look shy of being a goodie-too shoes."

I rolled my eyes. "I can be bad if I want to." I mentally scoffed. I wasn't uptight or anything, I just preferred to be alone than socialise, and well studying was relaxing for me. People, not so much. How he could pick up on that, I wasn't sure

"Oh yeah? Show me."

I started to panic. What did he mean by that? Would I need to do something with him? A coil started to form in my stomach. Tightening with every passing second.

His green eyes shone brightly through the lowlights of the supply closet. We were alone, the buzz of noise and laughter continued on the other side of the door, but the longer I stared into his eyes the weaker my knees became. The sound started to fade away until it truly was just the two of us. 

"We don't have to do anything if you don't feel like it" he said softly. 

The tingling in my stomach started to become painful. Without thinking, I leaned forward, closing what little gap left between us and my lips crashed onto his. He was taken aback, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he brought his tongue forward, as if asking for permission to enter my mouth. Slowly I opened my mouth, and he slid his tongue in. His breath was icy, minted and sweet. A cold ball slid across my mouth, making me moan. The foreign metal in his mouth, pleasuring me more than I cared to admit. I felt him smile as his hands began to wander tentatively around my body. I pressed myself against him, becoming aware of his member growing beneath his jeans. 

It was my turn to smile.

As Eren groped my ass, my hands started to leave the position from where I placed them on the back of his neck and shoulder and wandered down to where his growing erection pressed against his jeans. I knew it was quite big just from the imprint, he was wearing jeans and still it grew. Eren let out a soft grunt as I caressed his member.

He disconnected our kiss for a moment to look me in the eyes, his hands had lifted my dress and I hadn't realised. "Can I?" He asked, raising his index and middle fingers. I nodded shyly, and he pressed his lips against mine once more. Softly at first, but became more aggressive as he pushed me back on to the counter. "Jump," he growled, voice deepening.  
I did as I was instructed, and landed on the countertop with the help of his hands. I pressed my legs together in anticipation.

Eren slid my underwear down to my ankles. And he began kissing from my inner knee and stopping at my inner thigh. He lifted his head up to my face, mere millimetres away from lips. I could feel his breathe on me, and I shuddered in wait. Instead he lowered his face down to my neck, and sucked on it, leaving me with a sharp but sweet pain. His fingers began to stroke my entrance. At first his thumb circled my most sensitive area, before inserting two fingers into me. I laced my hands on the back of his neck, hand wandering through his hair as his hands played with my private. I whimpered, "Eren.."

"Say my name again," he chuckles,"I like it when you say my name." 

Eren moved his head down and replaced his fingers with his tongue, my back arched, "Eren..fu-oh!" I gasped, my hands tightened around his locks, unintentionally and my toes began to curl. Eren's tongue moved in circles around my clit, pressing the cold metal on his tongue on to the tip. 

His tongue began to enter my body, licking and twirling its way to my climax. I wrapped my legs around his torso as he moved his tongue faster, and I groan.

"Eren-" I moaned. My legs began to tighten, and he quickened his pace. His tongue flicking expertly. The knot in my stomach began to unravel. I quivered as I orgasm, my hot liquid releasing from my insides. "Oh my god, eren, fuck."

Eren lifted his head and licked my entrance slowly before getting back up. He then licked his lips and gave me a smirk, before wiping the tip of his nose with his thumb. My cum had smeared onto it. And instead of wiping it away he sucked on his thumb, swallowing more of me. 

"How'd I do," Eren said, helping me lift my underwear back up. I had no words to give him. I felt tired and leaned on his shoulder. To say the least, it felt amazing. I felt like I had just been exposed to something I'd become addicted to, more like addicted to him. A drug.

"You did, amazing," I said looking up at him,"But what about you?" I pointed to his penis.  
He looked down and chuckled, "We haven't got the time."

I nodded. As I hopped down from the countertop, I thought about how it wasn't fair I got to enjoy the encounter, and he didn't get a release. 

"They'll be looking for us," I said, fixing my dress.

As if on cue, Sasha's voice came booming through the door. "Hey! You two good in there? It's been almost 10 minutes!"

Eren looked at me before grabbing the door handle to leave.

"You're intoxicating,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I also have this story posted on Wattpad. Same title, and my username is the same! Enjoy :)
> 
> \- j


	6. 104th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapters more of a filler chapter, giving a small bit of background details for some of the characters. So that Y/N can get a feel for the relationships between everyone and get a grip of how everyone knew each other. I'm using this chapter to flesh out the characters and set up the basis for future drama.
> 
> \- j

As Eren and I walked out, I squinted at the bright lights of the room. Everyone was staring at us expectedly. Eren had his hands in his pockets, expertly shielding his boner from view. Guess he had a lot of practice.

"What?" Eren said sitting down at his previous position. Connie poked his side and he flinched slapping the back of Connie's head.

"What went down?" Pieck said, asking the question everyone was thinking. I knelt back on the ground, still flushed. For all they knew, it was the alcohol, the weed and the heat.

"We sat on the ground in silence for ten minutes," Eren said somewhat sarcastically not lifting his eyes up from his phone. I was grateful he lied. Jean crawled over to me. "Really?" He asked me, voice low.

"There's no need to whisper, we just talked is all," I smiled, lying to him. Jean nodded, he seemed to believe me.

"You guys must get along well," Historia said happily,"You stayed there for a good 10 minutes guys!"

"Hm," Eren mumbled,"Mikasa"

The girl looked up at him from leaning on his shoulder. "The assignment, it's due tomorrow."

"Yeah I've already done it for us," she replied. Armin frowned at her from Eren's left. "You shouldn't be doing the entire project yourself Mikasa!"

"Damn, Eren being lazy and still passing," Porco said unhappily. Eren glared at Porco. "You have a problem with me Porcky?"

Porco flushed, and shook his head. Eren was quite terrifying, and he had no intention of getting on Eren's bad side, no matter how much he despised him.

"Wait, Eren what year you in?" Alec asked, finally making a contribution to the conversation. Eren glanced up at Alec. "First year," he answered.

"You're all in first year?" Hitch questioned pointing at them all.

Levi shook his head,"Historia, Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Floch, Pieck, Reiner, Jean, Bertholdt and Marco are all first years," Levi said. "The rest of us are second or third year.

"I know about Reiner, Jean and a Marco, we were in the same school, but how do you all know each other?" I said,"The three of us seem to be the only newbies here." I gestured to Alec, Hitch and I.

"Well, some of us went to Cadet summer camp together. 104th, every summer, and some of us know each other by association, like Ymir and Historia," Reiner replied.

"Mikasa and Levi are cousins, so we saw her all the time," Hange said,"Armin and her were inseparable."

"Mikasa's family basically adopted me in 5th grade," Eren said quietly,"So I guess that's how I incorporated myself in here."

My heart swelled in my chest, Mikasa was his adoptive sister? I guess their affection for each other must have a limit there.

"I went to camp with some of them too, Levi's friends, Hange, Oruo, Petra and Eld were all camp councillors," Floch said fearfully,"They were really tough."

"Were we!" Petra gasped,"We didn't mean it!"

"Yes we did," Eld interrupted,"Levi said to be tough." Levi shrugged. "I did."

Annie sighed. She had kept quiet for a while, and I had forgotten she was here. "I only knew Connie and Sasha coming into Westfield last year," Annie said," I went to their dumb camp. And I'm only friends with Reiner and Bertholdt because of family."

I had a feeling the Annie was cold and nonchalant, just by looking at her but it seemed that it was just who she was, someone who preferred to be alone. I feel as though me and her could get along swimmingly.

"What about you two?" Hitch asked Pieck and Porco.

"I didn't know anybody until this summer," Pieck answered flatly," I met everyone after Porco introduced me."

Porco smiled," Me and Pieck went to Marley International, but we moved to Trost and met Marco and Jean, there were a few parties at Westfield during our Junior and Senior years when I met this lot."

I sighed. So everyone knew each other for a good while, either by association or by going to camp. But this was the first party I had been to in 5 years, and I was already falling behind in fitting in.

"Hey Y/N, I would've invited you to some of these get togethers but it never crossed my mind to bring you because you didn't like parties," Jean said, noticing that I was upset.

"Hey I like parties, Jean you didn't invite me," Hitch huffed.

"Hitch, you constantly bullied me and said I had no friends," Jean huffed back crossing his arms, "Why the fuck would I WANT to invite you to parties."

Marco coughed to hide his laughter," You know Hitch, Marlo asked us to let you know that he hopes you don't drop out first day,"

I slapped my hand over my mouth in shock. He dared go there? Marlo had always said Hitch lacked dedication, and was probably going to end up a hooker. Hitch scowled. "Tell him, he can say that to me himself."

"Annie?" Armin called. The blonde girl looked up from at his feet. "Yeah?" She answered. "Wanna go?"

"Yeah I'm gonna head out too, you want a lift Annie? Armin?" Eren asked, standing up and putting his phone in his jeans pocket.

"Yeah, please. I was gonna ask if you can help drop her home," Armin said stretching. "Thank you Eren," Annie said clapping his left shoulder lightly, before walking out of the room. She turned to wave at me, and winked before leaving.

"Eren, would you mind dropping me and Historia back to our dorms?" Mikasa asked lightly. He sighed and said "Sure, but you're gonna have to squeeze in if Annie is there."

"Actually I'll do it Eren," Ymir said looking up at Eren. He simply nodded before walking out of the room without looking back. Armin followed behind him and smiled at me before walking away.

"You guys good for getting home?" Petra asked me. I smiled and nodded. Eld stood up and stretched his hand out to help Petra up, while Oruo and Gunther, who had half fallen asleep throughout half the game were kicked awake by Levi. "Hmph?" Gunther snorted.

"Let's go idiots," Levi growled, hands in pockets. He nodded towards me and Hitch before leaving with Hange at his side. Connie and Sasha were talking in hushed voices and waved at Ymir, Mikasa and Historia as they left.

Historia came to hug me and Hitch before following the other two out of the room. "Bye," I waved.

"Hitch are you okay to drive?" I yawned. Leaning on the door. "No," she mumbled, rubbing her temples. "You could stay with us here at the house for the night?" Jean said,"I'm sure Connie wouldn't mind?"

"Nah I don't, if yous can't get home, you're welcome to stay over." Connie said grinning. I wasn't sure how he had so much energy but he was very giddy at 4am in the morning.

Alec nodded gratefully, "but tomorrow morning, you-me rematch,"

Floch lifted his hand, pointing at Alec, "we have to play."

"You're going down," Alec yawned. Sasha got up from her perch beside Connie and lifted me to my feet and beckoned to Hitch. "Let's go, you can crash in my room."

Following Sasha out of the room, we noticed there to be a significant drop in the number of people and the music had been turned off. I expected there to be a bigger mess now that all the bodies were gone, but there was a red cup or beer bottle on a table or piece furniture every now and then, but it was quite neat for a frat party remnant.

Following Sasha up the stairs, Hitch gripped my hand lightly. Sasha opened a door in the fair left, and led us into an airy bedroom. It was light and airy, and she had a poster of the Food Wars! Anime on the wall. On her queen sized bed was strewn full of food plushies. I laughed.

"Sasha!" Hitch yelled amused,"you really love food!" Sasha laughed sheepishly, "that's true."

I sat down on her soft white bed, suddenly feeling the fatigue tear through my body. "The two of you can sleep on my bed, I'll crash on my sofa," Sasha said pointing at her rather large white sofa beside her vanity.

Grateful, I laid down straining to keep my eyes open. "Nighty," I yawned before closing my eyes and drifting quietly to sleep. The last thing I saw before my mind went blank, were those piercing green eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> It's a short chapter :( but I've got some drafts and ideas for the next few chapters so excuse this one. It can be seen as a filler. I also wanna thank everyone keeping up with this book! It truly means a lot and I'm really grateful to everyone commenting and voting. Please keep at it, it's really motivating and makes me really happy.
> 
> Ily <3
> 
> \- j


	7. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is gonna be Jean's POV. I just have to say I adore Jean a lot, my second fave aot character, and I love eren and jean's friendship, i know they're like rivals but they love each other, really 😅

Jean's POV

After undressing and taking a shower, I scrambled into bed and grabbed my phone from my bedside table. Y/N looked amazing tonight, and I couldn't tear my eyes off her. I never expected her to show up at this party. She wasn't exactly orientated in that way. When I seen her walk in to the room, my jaw practically dropped, and my heart swelled. I was ecstatic when I found out she was coming to this university with me, and thought it would be a great way to take my chances with her.

I never felt jealousy the way I did two hours ago. She chose Eren, as the most attractive? I know the guy's pretty attractive, I mean, he's a first year and he's got the attention of the entire campus regardless of the fact that he's actually meant to be a second year. But I believe I have a chance. I want Y/N, and I've wanted her since freshman year.

I sighed, and tapped on the Instagram icon. Pulling up on Y/N's page. I smiled at her cute, but bold and artistic vibe. Eren and Y/N had spent a good 10 minutes in the supply closet and I spent the whole time worrying that Eren had seduced her. Ever since I met Eren, we had been competing. It didn't matter what it was, I always rivalled him. Football, basketball, combat training at camp, everything.

He was cocky, but not the type people hate, the type where he was sure of himself, but didn't look down on others. The type where it was determination and strength that brought him there, but he was crazy. His pure determination would get him in trouble one day, he simply just wasn't level headed. And that's where I differed from him. Eren was one of my greatest enemies, but he's also one of my greatest friends. We rivalled in everything, but we cannot rival in love interests. It's something I'd surely lose in, because what Eren has that I don't? Is the drive to get what he wants, even if he doesn't deserve it, even if he'll get hurt along the way, he'll fight to get it even if he dies. What he wants, he gets. And I can't compete with that.

Eren has so many girls throwing themselves at his feet. Mikasa and Historia wrapped around his finger. Even Pieck, who we only met a month prior, was drawn in to his charms. I was shocked to find out Historia, however attached to Ymir had a thing for Eren. I wasn't supposed to find out, and neither was Reiner. But we kept it a secret, Historia didn't deserve the gossip.

But Eren had the entire campus, and more. He was popular outside this area too, he's a star basketball player and has always been. I mean, he can't have his eyes set on Y/N. Why would he? He just met her. Besides, Y/N assured me they only talked in the closet. Nothing more...

I grumbled, brushing my hand through my hair. "Calm down, Jean," I muttered to myself. I have nothing to worry about, Y/N isn't his type.

I thought about heading to Sasha's room to see if Y/N was still awake. But I didn't want to disturb her. I looked at the time. It was 5AM in the morning, and Sasha sure as hell would snap my leg in two if I bothered her.

I'll just have to catch her before she left in the morning. Maybe talk to her for a bit. I was angry at myself. I had four years to tell her how I felt, and I never did, but in high school I wasn't the least bit attractive. Somehow, Eren's horse face nickname haunted me and he didn't even go to our school! His influence was unbearable, but somehow Y/N didn't know about him. And I was content with that.

I decided I was going to enlist Sasha and Connie's help. Out of everyone, they were the most likely to become Y/N's closest friends here. Besides Alec and Hitch of course. But I couldn't rely on Reiner or Marco, they were terrible wingmen and were essentially part of the reason I was too weak in high school. I shook my head, at least they didn't screw me over.

I wondered if Connie was still awake. As a second year, he had the been chosen to be the head of house, which was quite stupid come to think of it. He was the most irresponsible person to give authority to. He had to still be awake. Not feeling the least bit tired, I grabbed my glasses and sat up from my bed. I put on my slides, and shuffled lightly toward my door. The dorm house was quite large, fitting almost 20 bedrooms inside the building. I was grateful for Connie putting our names down for the rooms last year, he'd recommend we do so a year in advance and honestly, it was the most sensible thing he'd ever done for us.

The hallway held a dim light, and several people's room's LEDs were on, and doors a were ajar. The house was still abuzz with activity. A muted murmur flowed through the corridors, and I made my way down the staircase.

Connie sat on the coffee table of the main living room. Across from him leaning on the wall was Sasha. Marco had a large bin bag in his hand and was throwing rubbish into it.

"I really don't see me doing that module this year Sasha," Connie said shaking his head. He looked up to see me walking toward him. I heaved and sat down on the large couch. I sighed heavily. "Jean, buddy, you're still awake?"

Sasha came to sit beside me,"What's wrong?" She gave me a hug, her small frame doing very little to make me feel better. Marco, finished up on the last bottle on the floor before tying the bag and tossing it by the door. "Jean? You good bro?" he said looking at me worriedly.

"What's got you in a huff this early in the morning?" Connie asked, concerned.

A look of realisation dawned on Marco's face. "Is this cause of Y/N?" He asked. Sasha looked at Marco. "What do you mean?"

"He means, I've been crushing on her for the past 4 years and never had the balls to tell her," I said putting my head on her shoulder.

Connie chuckled. "Case of heartbreak before the girl even knows your heart was hers,"

"Pain" I mumbled.

"Why don't you do it now?" Sasha said shaking me,"you're both in Uni now!"

"I'd bet he's down cause of Eren," Marco said indifferently,"He's probably worried that Eren would set his eyes on her too."

"I'm really not feeling up to competing with Eren on this one," I said, shoulders slumping,   
"I mean girls are the one thing I don't level with him." Connie nodded his head in agreement. "I can't lie, that's true. But I doubt he's even focused on her like that. She's really timid isn't she? Really not his type."

"I think so too, I mean the dare was kind of dumb, Eren is one of the hottest people on campus and in the room at the time, it's biology she chose him," Sasha put in. Marco rolled his eyes. "Biology?"

"Simple science," Reiner said walking in to the room. We all looked up to see him rubbing his eyes and flopping on to the couch next to Connie. "The guy's a walking sex appeal, he has no trouble pulling any girl he wants, and girls are just drawn to him. I'd say if you want any shot with her now, make sure our boy Eren doesn't know you want her."

Sasha nodded,"Yeah actually, you and him have this weird relationship, always tryna beat each other."I huffed. "Friendly banter," I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, whatever, just play it nice around her and slide in with her when he's not around. If he see's you going for her, he'll be sure to start noticing her too." Marco said putting his head in his hands.

I nodded. It made sense, I could definitely had the chance to get her, but I had to play it smart. My course was in a completely different field to Y/N, but we were friends, I'd have the chance to hang out with her anyway.

As I was lost in thought, I noticed the room had gone silent. I looked around and realised everyone had conked out. Reiner was snoring softly and Marco's head was bobbing slightly as he drifted off. Sasha's head was on my shoulder and she let out soft breaths as she slept. Connie had his head bent back and his mouth was wide open. I smiled to myself, thinking about how crazy this academic year was going to be. I leaned my head back, getting comfortable but slowly enough as to not wake Sasha.

I had classes today, in the evening, so sleeping now should give me enough time to get there. In my thoughts, I had been so caught up with Y/N I had almost forgotten, today was my first day of Uni life. My mom had coddled me to death preparing for this day, and I couldn't forget the trauma of a mother's pride ever. 

I had always struggled with choosing the course I wanted, and what I wanted for the future. But writing that last essay Ms. Granger had assigned almost 3 months ago was fairly straightforward to me at the time. And it's clear to me now that I was no longer the same Jean Kirchstein I was last year.

————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> So Jean bby likes Y/N too 😩 Our poor boy doesn't know the fun we had in that closet.
> 
> And I oop
> 
> \- j


	8. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N builds relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FIGURED OUT HOW TO ADD PICS ON AO3, I'm a noob AO3 writer, Wattpad hoe :(

I sat on my bed crossed legged biting my nails, my laptop resting on my thighs. I had to choose my modules for the year and I was uncertain on what I wanted to do. There was of course biomedical science, which I had to do since it was my course into pre-med, but I had two other modules to choose for the semester. I thought about neuroscience and anthropology. They were both useful, but anthropology wasn't very medically practical, and I wanted to go down that route. My mouse hovered over the Accept button. Neuroscience and Forensic Biology were in my selected boxes. I bit my lip, I was only curious about forensics, I poured over murder documentaries and spent a lot of my free time watching psychopaths and sociopaths commit unspeakable crimes and they had always fascinated me, but these modules didn't necessarily aid me on my path to being the doctor I wanted.

I shrugged, and decided to go for it. Might as well, I thought. I've always been attracted to emotionally damaged men. I laughed at myself, thinking about the fictional characters I adored who were essentially mentally and emotionally broken, yet so attractive. I pressed enter and my modules had been selected for the semester. Just like that.

I closed my laptop and allowed my mind to wander to last night. To the friends that I made, the things I had done, and to _him._ I had slept in Sasha's room last night, completely exhausted and intoxicated. Yet somehow I was still dreaming about the way he made me feel. He was the type of boy who didn't pay attention to the likes, of a timid brainiac girl. Even though I made the first move, even though he showed no interest in me whatsoever, he held no objection to what had happened. In fact, I feel as though he had enjoyed it. But then again, he's obviously a seasoned player. Maybe even the resident fuck boy. But he's so genuine, I had a hard time believing he'd hurt my feelings. He wasn't in anyway obligated to treat me anything different to a hook-up, I mean we did technically hook-up. We had only just met, and he made me feel special. I wasn't, but I felt like like I was.

I thought about how easily he lied and shrugged off everyone's questions after we had left the closet. He didn't seem concerned, nor did he seem bothered to talk about it. Almost as if it was just made to be a pleasuring experience,and only so.

When I woke up this morning, Sasha had disappeared and I found her knocked out next to Jean in the main living room with the others. Alec, Hitch and I left pretty early not wanting to bother anyone. Hitch had driven us back and fortunately wasn't too hungover to do so. I, and the other hand had a raging headache.

Before I had sat down to choose my modules, I had taken a shower and fed Zeus. I even called my mum to tell her how I've been. I missed my family, but I didn't want them to know I had been partying my first night living alone. I got up from my bed and walked into the kitchen. From the island, I saw Alec on the couch controller in hand, screaming at the TV.

"Who you yelling at?" I asked, walking over and plopping on to the couch next to him. "Connie, Jean, Armin and Eren," he replied, eyes not leaving the screen. He popped, his headset down and put the coms on speaker. I heard a series of curses from Connie.

"EREN YOU ARE FUCKING SHIT," Connie screamed. I giggled. "Y'all cosying up this quickly huh?"

"Is that Y/N?" Jean perked up. "Shut the fuck up asshole, I kill motherfuckers in my sleep," I heard Eren boom. "Hi," I said.

"Hi," They responded, all except for Eren and unsurprisingly, my heart fell. I tried not to let it get to me, it wasn't that deep anyway. He didn't owe me anything, nor did we establish a friendship. I wondered how Alec and him got to be friends.

"Wait, you and Alec live together?" Armin asked, "FOR FUCK SAKE CONNIE, CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT ASSHAT OVER THERE."

"Damn," Connie said, "So its like that?"

I laughed at Connie's remark, "Yeah, the three of us, Hitch included."

"So, you pullin', Alec?" I heard Eren say. I choked,"NO!" Alec rolled his eyes, "My taste is a little more refined." I punched Alec in the arm, and his finger slipped missing a button. I looked up to the screen and saw "Wasted" in red caps. I leaned back, satisfied that I caused him some inner pain from losing. "Yo Alec, how'd you die?" I heard Jean ask. There was silence. By the time I turned to face Alec, He had grabbed me by the hips and lifted me onto his shoulders.

"ALEC PUT ME DOWN," I screamed. I pounded on his back with my fists, struggling against his arms. I heard Connie and Jean laughing, in the background. Alec had just plucked me off the couch like a small child. "What are you doing Alec?" I whined. Alec opened the door, put me down and closed the door in my face.

"Bitch," I cursed, slapping the door repeatedly, "Man really done locked me out."

I huffed, and turned around to lean against the door. I took my phone from my sweat's pocket and was about to call Hitch, to open the door for me but I decided against it. I wasn't too accustomed to New York yet, but I decided to get out of the apartment for a bit. I had only been here for two days, but I can make it to campus without help. I think.

I popped open Messages and texted Hitch instead.

I put my phone back into my pocket and strolled down the hallway to the lift. When I reached th car park, I searched for Hitch's car. I found it parked near the entrance, and hopped towards it. I thought about the route Hitch took, as I got in the car and put on my seatbelt. It wasn't too bad of a drive. Pulling out from the parking space, I directed the vehicle towards the entrance and began to drive off.

I reached the campus with ease although, I was kinda, unsure with what I wanted to do. I had wanted to scope out the library for a bit, but I had no idea where it was. I sighed, leaning back on to the head rest. I watched as college students roamed the paths happily. I had no lectures or classes yet, but I had to learn my way around the place.

Unfortunately, I didn't have anybody's phone number here, so I couldn't call any of my new friends.

I heard a tap on the window and turned to see Historia waving at me. I grinned wildly, perfect timing. I unlocked the door, and hopped out. "Hey," I said giving her a hug. She smiled back. "Mikasa, saw you and we thought we'd come say hi," Historia said, turning her head back a bit behind her. I looked up to see Mikasa standing casually, with her backpack hanging on one shoulder. She smiled and gave a small wave, "Hey". I had originally thought she was a bit cold and didn't like me, but I realised it wasn't that way. She was just quiet. But different to Annie's. I guess Annie's was more of a 'don't talk to me' energy. I smiled back.

"Where are you guys going," I asked, reaching out to give Mikasa a hug. "Uh, we wanted to explore," She responded softly. I nodded, "Same here, but then I kinda realised I didn't know anyone"

"Well you know us!" Historia beamed. I nodded. Historia and Mikasa, shared a dorm together from what I could remember. So it explained why they're together at the moment, I wondered where Ymir was. "Hey, can I get your numbers?" I asked, pulling my phone out my pocket as I followed them.

Historia held out her hand to take my phone and typed up her number into the contacts, before passing my phone toward Mikasa. Afterwards, she handed my phone back. "I kinda wanna see the library," I said as I was taking it back. "We can go there now," Mikasa said tilting her head to one side, "I've been a few times, to do my assignment, Law students started a week earlier than most." She replied, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. A whole week earlier? Damn. "What kind of law," I queried. Historia, jogged a little to catch up. She was tiny, and was struggling to keep up. I looped her arm around mine and laughed. She grabbed Mikasa's arm as well, and we continued on our way.

"Criminal law," Mikasa answered. I thought that was interesting, and I'd peg her the type to be a lawyer. "So you smart-smart," I said teasingly. She grinned back at me, "Maybe a little."

Historia, shook her head laughing. "This girl doesn't even need to try, she's just good at everything." I believed that. Mikasa, seemed like she was the type of girl I had always wanted to be. Strong, powerful, and an overall bad bitch.

"I study biomed," Historia said. I gawked, "Wait I do too!"

"This isn't a coincidence Y/N,' Historia said seriously, "This is fate." I laughed, "What extra modules did you choose?"

"Midwifery and forensic biology, I know they're kind of opposite spectrum but I was like why not?" I shook my head in disbelief, "I chose forensics too". It almost sounded fake. The few friends I make, in the same classes as me? "Shit, that's crazy," Mikasa said in disbelief.

We reached a rather large urban glass building. There was a large dome over the entrance, which were placed with large automatic spinning doors. The body of the building rose at around 3 stories high and off to the side was a skywalk bridge, connecting the glass establishment and a more obsolete looking building together. It resembled a small Victorian castle. The bricks were a soft smooth beige, and the roofing and turrets a soft light grey. It was beautiful.

"Woah," I said in awe, "These two buildings are the library?"

Mikasa nodded, "Yeah, its a pretty old building, but they've refurbished it and added the skybridge and this glass building part a few years ago." I couldn't believe my eyes, I could spend forever in there. "It's so pretty," Historia said dreamily. "Okay, we have got to stop. We sound like a bunch of country bumpkins," I laughed.

The three of us spent the afternoon wandering around campus, site-seeing. The campus was huge, with many more intricate buildings and statues lining the acres. I was very happy, and I couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be my home for the next 4 years, and I couldn't be more ecstatic to be spending it with such amazing people. I kept thinking I should do some extra-curriculars. I wanted to keep fit, and the facilities here were out of this world.

"I want to join a sports team," I said. Knowing its a university, it can be quite competitive and people use it to get scholarships. I doubt, I was good enough to play games or compete for them in basketball or swimming, but I did want to train with them.

"Yeah? Which ones" Historia asked, sipping on her Starbucks. She had brought her metal straw and I had been surprised she carried it around with her. I should start doing that. Historia was so aware of everything around her I was almost jealous of her thoughtfulness and kind heart.

"I was thinking baskeball and swimming," I answered. Mikasa seemed excited by my answer. "I want to join basketball too". We had arrived at their dormitory on the east of campus. They shared a medium sized room. It was modern, and had little hints of their personalities decorated around the room. Historia's side had a large high-rise single bed with a table built in underneath it. Lining the white wooden high-rise bed was decorative ivy. She had accents of gold and pink furniture, her vanity was next to the en-suite, and her closet sat against the wall at the end of her bed. She had small plushies on her desk, along with a neatly organised shelf on the wall.

Mikasa's side was even neater. She didn't have an elevated bed, but it was made of the same white wood as Historia's. It had a solid base with drawers and storage space underneath. Beside her bed was a small matching table with silver decorative lamp. She had a framed photo sitting there as well. Her dresser had novels lined up neatly against the wall. Mikasa's side had a little more space as there wasn't an ensuite entrance blocking her way, so it was placed with a large white study desk. I noticed a red scarf hanging around her bedpost. A large window divided the room, it had a plush seat underneath it, where you could sit and lookout the window. A soft white rug was laid out on the floor

I walked down the centre of the room and sat down on it, leaning against the window. Historia climbed up the ladder on her bed and rested her chin on the side. Mikasa sat on her spinning chair and crossed her legs.

"I'm kinda scared," I said, "Aren't they all professionals?"

"I mean, they don't really care about the girls teams, not many girls get into uni using sports scholarships anyway," Historia said sadly, "It's mainly the boys. But the girls do really well anyway."

I nodded, understanding. So its only the boys team that were serious, it was unfair but they were the face of the school. It didn't really bother me, I just wanted to play.

"When are the try-outs?" I asked.

"Annie said they were next week," Mikasa said, "I think I'll be joining you,"

I smiled, "Aight, bet, let's see who does better."

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and laughing. Talking freely about different topics and enjoying our time together.

———————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I'm thinking we do Eren's POV next chapter. But I'm unsure I want to really get in to detail with his character and background just yet, because guys, what I have in mind is DEEP, it ain't even just a romance fanfic anymore. Gonna be dramatic and mysterious lOLLLL. Cause we love our troubled men.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren at basketball training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I've decided from now on if it's POV other than Y/N I'm making it third person. Just so there's less confusion with the I's and the My's when reading. I'll say at the top of the chapter or whenever I switch POVS.
> 
> Also I know its canon that season 4/ time skip Jean is 6'2, Eren is 6'0 and Connie is 5'11 but for the sake of the fact that I already made Eren 6'2, we'll make Jean 6'4 cause he's meant to be the tallest anyway :) Is it bad I envision IRL jean to kind of look like Luke Hemmings? Anyways if you need height references just look up Luke Hemmings and Sierra Deaton! (6'4 and 5'6)
> 
> OH and Levi is 5'7, because tbh the man wasn't malnourished in this AU so we'll give him a little height hehe xD

3rd Person POV

Eren sat on the floor of the gym hall tying his shoe lace. He had just changed into his basketball gear and was preparing for training. It was partially his success in being scouted by the Westfield Titans captains that led him into being admitted into the University in the first place. The jersey was a light tan and had green accents on the neckline and shoulder lines. It was quite an attractive attire.

"Hey, Eren."

Eren looked up from tying his laces to see Levi walking up to him. "Yeah?" Eren replied.

"It's captain on the court," Levi retorted, coming to a halt in front of him, "We're sorting the player positions, so go sit on the bench with everyone else until I'm ready." Eren huffed with effort and got up from the polished wooden floor. For such a short man, Levi had a tall temperament. Eren trained almost everyday over the summer, so he doubted his skills had been prohibited by time. He felt he'd be put in an attacking position, partially for his height and partially for his shooting skills.

A week had passed since the semester started, and Eren thought about his work ethic. This was the first training session of the year and he was pumped to play for a college rather than a high school team. As Eren walked over to the bench, he saw Jean and Connie stretching.

"Yo," He said as he sat down across from Connie. Jean gave Eren a fist bump leaned on the wall behind him. "Your hairs getting a bit long Jean," Eren pointed out, looking at Jeans chin length brown locks. "You're one to talk," Connie laughed as he cracked his knuckles. Jean tilted his head back to laugh as well, revealing the stubble on his chin.

Eren rolled his eyes, "Mine's a fashion statement, yours looks like greasy as fuck."

Jean stopped laughing and thumped Eren on the back of his head. "Ow.." Eren rubbed his head slightly. "Okay, man-bun" Jean snickered.

"You say it as if its a bad thing, horse face," Eren frowned. "No homo- but you look sexy as fuck Eren," Connie shrugged.

"Connie, that's kinda sus, when you coming out?" Jean said smiling at his friend. "I'm not gay though," Connie replied, spinning a basketball on his index finger.

"Whatever you say buddy," Eren smiled. The other boys around them were chattering amongst themselves as they waited for Captain Levi. Eren looked around scouting for anybody else he knew on the team. There were 12 other guys and the only other person he knew was a guy named Floch who Eren remembered going to Maria District High with.

"Okay brats, so I've gotten to see you all play before and I've decided your playing positions. I'll need a vice captain too, so I'll be scoping out potentials today," Levi said standing in front of the gaggle of men quite frankly the shortest of all of us. Our team straggled between 5'9-6'0 on average, so Levi being 5'7 put him on the lower end. Although he was short, the shortest players had the greatest speed, and so he was known as the Lightning Demon on the court. Eren, however was quite fond of calling him a fidget spinner. Levi was known to move so fast, he practically glided across court undetected and unstoppable. That is why the captain was our Point Guard, a role that requires the shortest player on the team to play offense for advancing the ball up the court while dribbling and passing to team mates.

Eren's focus drifted off as the captain spoke until his name was said. "Eren, you'll be playing Power Forward since you're quite tall and have a powerful attack and offense game. You're shooting skills are impeccable. You'll be working close with Jean who will be the Center position since he's the tallest. The two of you are our most powerful offense, I'm expecting a lot from you."

Eren nodded happily, content with the position he'd been given. His role was essential, but it didn't bag as much responsibility as Jean's whose role holds defensive and offensive attributes due to his height. Connie had been made Small Forward, which in Eren's opinion suited him. Fast, powerful and disruptive. Offense and defense.

"There's a few of us, are some of us going to be benched for the season?" Eren whispered to Connie. The buzz cut boy nodded, "Yeah, usually Cap gives double roles, and the weakest of the two players are subbed. They only play to give the main players a break on the court. Two players always get benched the entire season though, unless there's injuries they never play."

"Connie, were you ever benched last year?" Jean asked quietly. Eren smiled with amusement.

"No! What the fuck, I was a sub last year," Connie complained. "That's better than benched," Jean sniggered. Eren put his arm around Connie's shoulders and tried to be supportive of his bald friend. "It's alright baldy, you're Small Forward main this year."

"Alright, let's get to it everyone," Levi bellowed.

Floch came jogging over as we get up to do drills. "Hey Eren, I'm your sub for the year," Floch said rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "Oh bet?" Eren responded, eyebrows raised. "Yeah, I look forward to working with you," Floch smiled. Eren nodded, not really sure what to say. He had never really paid attention to Floch. But he seemed to always be around.

The playing drills were run for about 2 hours. By the end of the training session, Eren had managed to play very well. Jean and Connie seemed to stand out as well. But Eren was determined to be made vice, he didn't want to fall behind Jean ever.

"Everyone sit," Levi bellowed, sweat running down the side of his neck. All of us were worn out from intense training. "Eren, you did really well," Floch whispered, coming up behind him. Eren was startled but gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"Why are you kissing his ass, Floch?" Connie said, wiping his forehead with his jersey. Floch's face reddened. "I'm not."

"Kiss up to me too, what the hell?" Jean teased. Eren shook his head in amusement, "Knock it off."

"Shut the fuck up, you four," Levi said, crossing his arms, "I've decided on my vice. But I'll have to run it with coach."

Everyone stood, waiting patiently for the outcome of today's training.

"Eren, well done you dumb shit"

Eren jumped with happiness and grinned. He beat Jean. He felt elated, but was too exhausted to rub it in Jean's face.

"Yeah fuck you," Jean said laughing, "I guess you deserve it."

Eren, Connie, Jean and Levi walked into the changing rooms together. "Levi, I swear you're a different person on the court," Connie said removing his top.

"I swear," Eren said in agreement, "you get so bossy." Levi scowled. "Well, I have to be you stupid brats, otherwise you'll all run mad like unkept chickens."

"Woah, harsh," Jean laughed, standing with a towel around his waist. The rest of the team came swarming in, ready to take a well deserved shower.

"Jean, I'm pretty sure Armin was looking for you earlier, I forgot to tell you," Eren said, grabbing his shower gel and loofah, "Sum' about psychology assignment?"

Jean froze, "shit."

Connie was startled, "What?" Levi and Eren looked at Jean in confusion. "What's wrong with you?" Levi said grabbing his Nike slides from his bag.

"Armin is going to kill me, we have a psychology presentation in an hour."

"Get the fuck out of here ? Just rinse and go you idiot," Eren retorted, shaking his head.

Jean sprinted to the showers and left the three of them behind. The other boys didn't seem to be in any rush, and make chatters filled the changing room.

"Apparently, next week, there's a special forensic science project in my course," Eren said leaning on the lockers. He was naked, but it was the boys locker rooms, nobody seemed to mind. Connie grabbed his essentials from his locker before grabbing a towel and throwing it at Eren.

"For your Criminal Law course yeah?" Connie responded. "I never thought Eren the type to do Law." Levi said nonchalantly.

"I have my reasons," Eren shrugged.

Just then the locker room door opened and a girl stood there shocked.

"Y/N?" Connie said, almost dropping his stuff.

Eren whipped around and, sure enough seeing Y/N stood there with her hands covering her eyes. She let out a Yelp.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

———————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Um yeah Y/N? What are we doing ?
> 
> Hehe
> 
> Okay ik this chapter is short. But ima be shortening my chapters and posting more frequently. Long ass chapters drain my brain of ideas.
> 
> \- j


	10. Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An embarassing occurence.

——————————

"What the hell are you doing here?"

My heart flew out of my chest. I had just seen several naked boys and I began to hyperventilate. With my eyes covered, I hunkered down and put my head into my thighs. Why the fuck was there no gender label on the door?

"Y/N?!"

I heard Jean's voice but I didn't dare look up. "Yeah?" I whimpered, trying to turn away from the door slowly without letting my eyes open.

"Wha-?" Levi gasped exasperatedly. It was then, that I had began to babble in barely comprehensible heaves.

"Well I basically was going to try out for the girls team and I saw changing rooms but it didn't label the genders on the door so I-"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and suddenly relaxed. Hesitantly, I proceeded to remove my hand, and found Jean squatting next to me. He was shirtless, and his hair was damp, but a towel hung low on his hips. My felt my cheeks heat up.

Just then, I heard all the boys in the room laugh. I just about died on the spot. Jean helped me up and gave me a pitying smile. I lifted my eyes and turned to face the laughing crowd of boys to find, towels tied around the waist of the boys who were naked only moments before. Eren and Connie walked up to me. Both of them shaking their heads in amusment.

"You came to have a peak?" Eren said, a small smile playing at his lips. "No," I squeaked in fear. "Damn, Y/N, how much of me did you see?" Connie asked voice hushed.

"Um.." I muttered, "All...of you?" I groaned sheepishly. How have I managed to embarrass myself this early on into the semester.

"You're trying out for the girls basketball team?" Levi asked, walking towards the direction of the open changing room doors.

I nodded sheepishly. He gave a curt nod. "Hange's the captain. She was supposed to supervise the boys training along with Coach Keith Sadies, but they were busy. I look forward to seeing you play." He finished with a small smile and walked away to the direction I assumed were the showers.

(Shadis or Sadies? The eng version always changes)

"Y/N" Connie whined, "I knew we were bound to be close but I didn't expect you to see my junk just yet."

"Connie? Are you okay in the head?" Eren said exasperated, "She clearly came to have a peak at my junk."

Eren turned towards me, walking up closer. I became hyper aware that three large males were standing around me with nothing but a thin cloth around their waists.

As Eren got closer, Jean got closer as well. He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. My hand accidentally brushing his groin.

My face deepened a shade from embarrassment. But Jean didn't seem to notice.

"Hey-?"

"What the fuck?" Jean yelled. "You do know you don't have to be a fucking ass and seduce every girl you meet?"

Connie laughed, clutching his sides as he heaved heavily in amusement. So much so that his towel began to unravel, and he choked on his laughter to catch it before his personal effects were seen, yet again. "Oops"

Eren didn't seem bothered by Connie's hiccup of a moment and raised his eyebrow at Jean. I appreciated Jean sticking up for me. But Eren was clearly joking. Besides, he'd seduced me a lot earlier on than now. My guess was as good as Jeans whether he was being serious, or just messing around. Like all hot college boys.

"What do you mean by that Jean?"

At this point I chose to snap out of my daze. "No, it's not that deep Jean, he was obviously joking, could you just show me the girls locker rooms?"

Jean didn't seem content, as if I was saying I wasn't attractive enough to warrant Eren's seductive jokes. But I didn't think I was.

"Yeah... sure, of course."

"Do you want another look before you go?" Eren winked. "Oh my- Eren shut up." Jean groaned before pushing me away and shutting the door of the boys locker room.

Jean sighed. "He's a real price of work, but he's one of my best friends. Honestly I don't understand how he can be the biggest asshole in the room, yet also a nice person at the same time."

I chuckled, "The Kind Asshole."

Jean smiled.

"Yeah, the suits him perfectly," Jean replied, his face relaxing slightly. I then realised he was wearing nothing but a towel.

"I um, are you not cold?" I mumbled, hoping my face didn't deepen in colour for a third time.

Jean shook his head, and directed my shoulders to the opposite end of the court. "That's the girls changing rooms." He said softly.

"Why aren't there any labels?" I ask, curiously.

"Well, the only people that use these are the basketball team, the football team and the physical ed course students. It's just known I guess. I'm supposing nobody bothered to tell you?"

I nodded in understanding. "Nope, nobody bothered to tell me. But then again, I doubt Mikasa knew either."

"You've gotten close with Mikasa?," Jean asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, she's lovely. We actually hang out a lot," I respond smiling happily. He looked a bit troubled.

"Be careful around Eren," Jean said worriedly, "he's a good person but he's not necessarily known to be faithful to any girl he goes for, and well Mikasa and he are very close"

I doubted that was the real reason he told me to be careful. I suspect that he's got something else on his mind. But I didn't press on. I wasn't a child and well... he was starting to make me feel like one.

Jean had always been there for me, we weren't close but he was a good friend of mine. I trust his judgement, but I didn't want him to tell me who I should and shouldn't be close with.

"Jean?"

"Hm?" He hummed.

"Why do you care so much if I get close to Eren?" I ask, wringing my hands.

Jean's cheeks reddened. "I uh- well, it's just he's a player and I just don't want you to get played."

"Aww, Jean," I cooed jokingly, "don't worry, I know how to take care of myself."

I wasn't too worried, I mean, not that I could get the night in that closet out of my head. But in my heart I knew, I couldn't obsess over a man I met at 7/11. I couldn't obsess over a man, that.. well I was in no league for. It was like, he was a prized pedigree and I was a mongrel, a stray dog.

I widened my eyes at my own analogy, almost bursting out laughing from my own stupidity. Jean scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, opening his mouth to question if I was alright.

Before he could respond, I turned around and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Jean, I'll see you later m'kay?"

I picked up my bag, I hadn't realised I dropped till now, and scuttled along the length of the court to get to the locker rooms. Wishing that I'd just fade away.

I managed to see, 10 different penises in one go.

But you could imagine, whose stayed in my mind longer. I sighed exasperatedly as I opened the female changing rooms door.

"What the hell is wrong with me."


	11. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls basketball team.

The girls basketball team tryouts had gone well, and being the mediocre player I was, the fact that I actually made it on the team was astonishing. Levi had in fact joined Hange in supervising the girl's team although he seemed a lot stricter when it came to basketball.

Hange, was of course over ecstatic about everything. I'd come to learn over the past week, that out of all the third years, she was the most motivated in learning and doing.

I wasn't the tallest on the team, I stood at Y/H feet tall. But Hange and Levi both agreed to give me point guard, and I couldn't be more happier. 

The coach, was a man named Keith Shadies. He was bald, and had deep wrinkles on his forehead. His eyes seemed extremely sunken in, with eye bags as if he had lacked a couple months of sleep. He also had a goatee, which contrasted his shiny bald head. In all honesty, he looked more like a military commander than a College basketball coach. The Coach seemed to always be shouting, and I figured he probably was on his way to collapsing from fatigue. He was just so... uptight.

Hange was the captain of the girls team, and Sasha was vice captain. Mikasa and I, had managed to get on the team with no quarries and the two of us clutched each other with joy upon hearing our positions. 

I was sitting on the bench in the girls changing rooms after the two hour long session, when I decided to inform Mikasa about the tragedy of an afternoon that I had.

"You what?" Mikasa gasped. 

"Yup," I nodded. Mikasa continued to goggle at me with her dark brown eyes. 

"So you saw all their dicks?" Sasha demanded.

I looked up to see Sasha stood, in her underwear, arms crossed with an astonished look on her face. 

I shushed her and pulled her to sit down next to me. 

"All of their dicks," I whispered, "Well except Jean, he was in a towel."

"So.. you saw Eren's thing.." Mikasa whispered, unsure.

Sasha grabbed my arm and began shaking me. "How big were they?" 

"Sasha!?" Mikasa whisper-screamed. I felt my face heat up. Honestly, I'd never seen a real life penis before. I was a virgin after all. I didn't know what I expected, but they looked like angry worms. 

"Well.. Eren's was large, Connie's was large but um slightly smaller.. and um you probably don't know the other boys" I said, trying not to picture the moment in my head again, "oh and I never saw Levi's. He was towelled to begin with."

Mikasa scrunched up her face. "Yeah don't tell me about Levi's."

"I'd also not like to know Connie's" Sasha muttered with a disgusted look on her face.

"So you both just wanted Eren's?" I laughed, "Well, it was big." 

The three of us laugh clutching our stomachs. The moment almost brought tears of laughter to my eyes and the waves of humour showed little signs of stopping. 

"Let me in on the joke!" 

Hange appeared, fully showered and tied up with a towel. She plopped down next to Mikasa and put her arm on her shoulder. 

"Y/N saw Eren and Connie's dicks" Sasha replied.

Hange's eyes widened and she smirked. "Well.."

I covered my face with my hands and groaned. I was so talented at embarrassing myself. But I couldn't help but feel happy with my current company, with the girls who were by my side.

——————————— 

I sat in my forensic biology lecture twiddling a pen in my hand. I had spent spare time reading ahead on the module and was at least 3 chapters ahead. 

My notebook sat in front of me, already filled with notes.

Beside me, Historia was feverishly scribbling down notes. The lecture hall was quiet except for Professor Pyxis sputtering about how bodies were examined in morgues. Professor Pyxis was an elderly man, propably in his 60's. He too was bald, with forehead wrinkles, however not as deep as Coach Shadies. Where Coach had sunken in eyes, Pyxis looked a lot healthier, however he has some unique wrinkles on his cheeks under his eyes. Smile creases? I wasn't entirely sure. 

He had a bushy grey moustache and a warm smile. For a man of his age, he did not seem one bit frail, on the contrary he was quite youthful in stature.

Historia, tapped my notebook with her pen gently to get my attention. She signalled that she wanted to copy my notes with pleading eyes, and I obliged by pushing it toward her. She gave me a grateful smile and began working. 

I leaned back in the seat of the lecture hall. The room was curved and the stands all faced the old man at the bottom of the room. Historia and I had chosen to sit at the top row at the very back. 

My attention was waning. I glanced at the window beside me and noticed Levi and Petra walking on the path. I smiled to myself. So Petra finally decided to make a move. They weren't holding hands, but I suppose it could be too early. 

I expected them to move off further from my line of view, but instead they sat down next to a tree. Petra leaned on the tree and crossed her legs, Levi sitting opposite her, one knee up and one leg flattened on the grass. He leaned his elbow on his upright knee.  
(Lol, I had to bring up the tree)

They were talking calmly, but I couldn't hear a word they were saying. Unfortunately my lip reading was horrendous and I could make out a "So your hair and then she deleted her potato." Although I doubt Petra had said such a phrase.

Judging from their facial expressions, it seemed like all was well. There were smiles and giggles here and there. But no acts of definitive romance. I was rooting for Petra, and had hoped Levi would give her chance ever since the party.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Historia peering intently over me. I leaned back to let her see. "Oh my god," Historia whispered excitedly. 

"I know," I whispered back with the same excitement, "I can't tell what they're saying." 

"Levi actually came over yesterday to ask Mikasa for some advice," Historia whispered, trying to lower her voice even more.

"Really? What happened?" I whispered curiously. 

"Well he didn't say much, but he asked us if Petra had felt that way for long," she responded quietly. "Frankly I've only known them for about a year, and Mikasa answered cause shes known them for awhile since her and Levi are cousins, and apparently Petra had always liked Levi."

I nodded in agreement, "I noticed how infatuated she was, there's no way it's a recent thing," 

"He only nodded and was like okay, 'I know what I have to do but I don't know how', we told him just tell her, I guess he's doing it now," Historia whispered.

I made a face. That doesn't sound like anything positive. But I wouldn't know, Levi didn't seem like the type of person to mess around. 

I turned around in my seat and began thinking about Eren, I found myself thinking about him a lot. Definitely far more than he was of me, in fact I doubt he even thinks about me. But, the day in the closet runs across my mind in laps. More often than I cared to admit. It would be short of having an obsession. 

You could say we were all friends, and well, I suppose everyone had forgotten all about the first party of the year and the antics we had been up to. 

Alec and Hitch had been busy recently, with their own college work and I rarely saw them over the past two weeks. But when I did, they seemed to be buried in assignments. I reminded them to do their work as they get them, but my advice fell on deaf ears. 

Alec had told me, for his course included having mentors from older years, and Levi was his. And so him and Levi were together a lot.

I myself have been occupied, but I kept my work flow consistent enough to where I had very little to do on weeks with no training.

Historia dropped her pen back into her pencil case and leaned on my shoulder. I glanced around me and noticed the students were beginning to rush on their notes.

Suddenly, I heard the professor raise his voice. "Before I let you guys go, I'd like to let you know you that have a placements coming up. You'll be situated at a hospital where you'll be given projects to work on. More so with forensics, more than likely we'll be partnered with students with a corresponding course. Study today's lecture properly, and you'll be fine."

Students began to move, packing their things away signalling the end of class. Historia lifted her head up from my shoulder. "You wanna get lunch with me and Armin?"

I nodded, noticing the hunger in my stomach. I grabbed my belongings, and placed them neatly into my bag. Before leaving the lecture hall with Historia, I glanced back at the front of the hall, peaking at the last second to see the whiteboard before I left. Instead, my attention diverted to the professor.

Professor Pyxis, had grabbed a flask from his table. He'd been taking swigs from it since the beginning of the lecture. Only now, I realised it wasn't an ordinary flask. It was the type you filled with alcohol. 

The professor had delivered his lecture drunk.

————————————-

Petra's tree, uwu

-  
J


	12. Bitter Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited Love.

I sat was sat on the couch at Starbucks, with Ymir and Historia. After the lecture we had decided to meet up to get coffee. Ymir had her arm over Historia, and I couldn't help but smile at how cute they were. 

"What are you stressing about?" Ymir asked Historia, eyebrows furrowed. Historia sighs, and puts her head in her hands. "I'm so behind. I was so focused on helping out at the children's ward, I forgot to study, and next assignment placement is going to be hard. I just know it."

I looked at her with concern, "If you're so worried, I can help you? I'm sure we'll be in the same group anyways."

Historia shook her head, "I can't keep relying on you Y/N, I'll just have to cut back on my volunteer work and focus on Uni."

Just then Hange and Levi entered the Starbucks. 

"HEY GUYS!" Hange bellowed. The entire coffee shop turned to look at her. Levi sighed unhappily, "Will you shut up, Four-Eyes."

Hange grinned, ignoring Levi. She skipped up to our coffee table and plopped on the inner part of the couch. Levi followed her casually, his black hair glinting mutedly from the warm glow of the Starbucks' lights. 

Hange's hair was pulled back in her usual messy pony tail, a large mess of fringe covering her eyes and part of her frames. "What's up you two?" I smiled at Hange and Levi. Levi chose to perch on the couches arm rest, and leaned his hands behind me on the back of the couch.

"Peachy," Levi mumbled, clearly more disgruntled than I had ever seen him thus far. 

"Levi, what's wrong, you seem gloomier than usual," Ymir questioned. Historia looked up from her notes in concern.

"Well....-" Hange began. 

"Once again shut up, Four-Eyes," Levi interrupted before Hange had the chance to speak, "They were talking to me not you." Hange laughed, unconcerned and unfazed by his brittle nature towards her. Perhaps that was the type of friendship they had. Mutually bullying and loving friendship. If I were Hange, I would surely cry if Levi said that to me. I wanted Levi to like me, and I wasn't sure as to why I wanted to appease him.

"Remember the party at the start of the year?" Levi responded. We all nodded in remembrance.

"Just barely," I giggled. I was overly drunk and high, and my hormones were over the roof thanks to a certain someone. Frankly, they still are in concerns to him. 

"Yeah, you were spazzed out," Ymir laughed chaotically, her freckled nose scrunching up when she laughed.

Him. But how dare I? I can't fall for someone I had a not-so one night stand with, someone out of my league, and someone who was clearly only here for a good time. How dare I think about him all the time. Someone who clearly was a player, who wasn't actually attracted to me, more so my female body than me. Someone who was clearly bad for me, but at the same time caring. Someone I didn't deserve.

"So yeah-," Levi finished in a monotone. My head snapped up, and slowly I brought the coffee in my hands to my lips. I had zoned out on Levi.

"Y/N? What do you think?" Historia asked. Everyone was looking at me expectedly. 

"Levi, I'm not gonna lie to you, I zoned out completely before you even started. I don't know where my head went," I answered sheepishly. Ymir cackled from her seat, almost knocking her drink off the coffee table. "Be careful Ymir!" Historia said frantically, trying to grab the cup.

"Well basically, Levi friend zoned and basically romantically dumped and broke the heart of the one girl who has ever loved him and will ever love him cause he's a cold hearted rat," Hange heaved, spewing it out in one breath.

Levi glared at Hange with his steely grey eyes. I raised my eyebrows, forgetting about my own drama for his. Ymir tutted, "You do realise Petra was basically in love with you?"

Historia nodded in agreement, "Duh"

"You all knew?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"You're just an oblivious short meanie," Hange said gesturing with her hands.

"You can be really cold sometimes Levi, secluded even with your friends," Historia said kindly, "You do know we care about you right? Even Y/N even if she's only known you a short while."

I nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder, gently.

He looked up from his hands, his eyes overcast, a shadowy grey almost stormy. The look he had was pained and it flit across his face so quickly, I had almost believed I was seeing things. As if it never happened. Suddenly I felt cold, and I was curious as to why he had such a pained expression and why he would feel such a way among people who obviously cared about him.

"Levi," Hange called. Levi lifted his head to look at her, clearly tired and not willing to scold her anymore.

"Petra really loved you, she always has," Hange said. "I know you can be emotionally obtuse but would it have killed you to have entertained it? To at least see if you'd ever feel the same way?"

Levi sighed. I could tell he obviously had an answer but he didn't want to give it. And I couldn't help but wonder what it would've been. He ran his free hand through his hair each strand falling silkily back into place.

The background noise of the crowded coffee shop continued, something I had failed to notice before. I watched as a new barista who hadn't been working when we entered, prepared a drink for a customer. Her waist length brown hair swaying softly. Must've just started her shift then. I thought about sending my CV/Resumé here.

I sighed. "I think we should drop the topic."

Historia and Ymir turned to look at me questioningly. "I mean, it doesn't seem fair to probe him about it? He probably doesn't want to talk about it. He's 20, I'm surehe's grown enough to share when he decides to."

Hange clearly wasn't impressed. I wouldn't be either, if I were in her shoes. I'd expect my bestfriend to tell me everything, even what was making them upset. But no matter what, i Hitch or Alec decided they didn't want to tell me, I'd have to respect it.

"I'm going to get a cup of tea," He said flatly. With that, he got up and walked slowly to the brunette barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! It's crazy I never expected to get even a 100 views, to think I'm already passing 2k. Keep commenting and giving kudos! I love reading the comments :)
> 
> Btw, on updates I will try be more frequent! :(
> 
> Anyways, I'm getting real excited to character build and drop history but I gotta flesh out the story before the drama starts oop.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading bbys <£
> 
> ily
> 
> \- j


	13. Who

**_A/N :_ **

**_Sorry for not updating for a week_** 🥺

—————————-

It had been an hour since Hange had left for her lecture, and Levi remained with us.

Sipping slowly on his tea. He scowled at the cup in disgust.

"The more I drink this, the more I feel like it was brewed in a toilet," he complained.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hows the tea that bad? It's herbal isn't it?"

"Levi is a tea expert," Ymir said rolling her eyes, "if he says it was brewed in a toilet you'd better take his word for it."

Levi lifted the cup for me to try the tea.

"You want me to try your toilet tea?" I said gingerly taking the hot cup. A small smile played from the side of his lips.

Success, I had made the scowling Levi smile, however small.

I smelled the contents of the steaming cup and lifted it to my lips. Historia was focused on her notes, and wasn't paying attention when her phone began to buzz on the table.

I couldn't taste the difference between this tea and the tea I made back home. I was afraid to say anything contrary to what Levi assumed of the tea, and so I nodded, "yeah definitely toilet tea."

Armin laughed, "Y/N you're not a very good liar you know, also Historia I fucking called you why don't you pick up?"

I turned around to see Armin and Hitch standing behind the couch. Hitch walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I placed one hand on her arm to return the hug without spilling the cup in my hand.

"Hey baby," she said kissing my cheek. Only so because she was about to kiss me on the lips. I frowned and thwacked the side of her head. "Greetings, weirdo."

Ymir cackled from her perch on the couch.

"Sorry my phones on silent," Historia said looking up from her book and smiling apologetically as she grabbed her phone to see the missed calls.

Hitch grinned and took the cup from my hands . She sipped it, and her face contorted in disgust. "What kind of tea is this?"

"Toilet tea," Levi responded, staring at Hitch suprised.

"It tastes like dirt," Hitch said frowning, and putting the cup on the coffee table. Since when was Hitch a tea connoisseur?

I felt left out and leaned on the couch. Why could I not distinguish the value of tea?

Levi chuckled lightly, "don't be so down Y/N it's for refined tastebuds."

"What did you expect Levi, you ordered herbal tea from Starbucks," Armin smirked crossing his arms.

Just then, I noticed the blonde boy looked slightly different.

"Armin! You got a hair cut!!"

He looked up and smiled at me,"Thank you for noticing, yeah I did. Annie told me too, said I looked like a bitch."

Levi snorted, but tried to hide it. Ymir had her mouth open in an "O". Hitch covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh damn, that's harsh," I said.

His hair was now shaved at the sides, cut in a way KPOP idols would be jealous of.

The lovely bowl cut.

It suited him far more than the little Bob he had before. He looked like a child, but now he looked a lot more mature. Suiting his sharp features a lot more. Making him look like a 19 year old and not 14.

"Next, hair-cut, Mr. Eren Jaeger," Historia said pen between her teeth, flipping between the pages of her book.

"I think Eren's hair suits him," Ymir said, playing with Historia's ponytail.

Levi nodded, "For some reason he doesn't look too stupid with that hair style."

"I actually preferred it when it was chin length," Armin said, "He could tie it up back then too, now though, when it's down, he looks like a hobo."

Hitch laughed, "A hobo?"

I smiled, "maybe we should get him to cut it a little? Back to chin length?"

 _Jaeger._ For some reason, I never knew his surname. And we'd been friends for almost a month now. I haven't seen him since that awful day at first try outs but, I followed his Instagram. He had a huge amount of followers, and it scared me.

He's was beautiful. But I digress.

"I don't know," Armin said, " I asked him why it's long, and he said because his dad hates it."

I stayed silent.

"Erens a little rebel isn't he," Ymir said shaking her head.

"I was hanging out with him and Alec a few days ago during free period and he literally has the healthiest hair I've ever seen," Hitch said munching on a muffin.

I did not see where she got the muffin. But she had one.

"You guys hung out without me?" I felt a pang of jealousy. So my best friends were hanging out with my crush without me.

Although they didn't know I had a crush, and it was he, I didn't plan on telling them.

"You had a lecture, girlfriend," she said nudging me and spilling crumbs in to her revealing crop top.

"Nah he shouldn't cut it too much, just a little bit," Armin said reaching for his phone in his back pocket.

"Like this," Armin said showing us a picture on his phone.

_(I love this pic so much thank you @bearbrickjia )_

I almost gasped. His hair was shiny, and just past his chin, the wisps framing his face perfectly, the little bun or ponytail that curled into itself to look like a bun was lustrous. His hair was long but a lot shorter than it was now. He had strands he couldn't fit into the tie and they fell around his neck.

I understood what they mean. The man bun look suited him, but the shorter version was almost god like.

"Why didn't he post this on insta and why do you have it in your camera roll," Hitch said talking with her mouth full of muffin.

"Cause I was the one who took it of him. He just never asked me to send it to him," Armin said rubbing underneath his eye.

Armin swiped up from photos and tapped on Instagram and went to Eren's most recent posts. "Look he posted throwbacks, the shorter length looks good on him, he could still tie it up."

Hitch grabbed Armin's phone and zoomed in on the shirtless picture. "Hitch why are you so tactless." I rolled my eyes.

But all I wanted to do was grab the phone off of her so I could stare too.

Historia looked up from her work to look. Hitch tilted the phone so Ymir and Historia could see.

Historia's cheeks flushed and she tried to hide it from Ymir.

"Damn, if I was straight I'd lick his abs. Actually I'd damn well fuck him," Ymir nodded.

Levi scoffed, "If you keep gassing him up like this he'll get a bigger head."

Armin's face remained unchanged, "Well, he's not a narcissistic asshole is he, just a good natured dickhead."

I smiled at that, it was clear Armin and Eren were best friends.

"Why are we talking about him, I thought we were talking about Armin's haircut," Historia said.

"You brought up Eren, Historia," Hitch said eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh-"

"I'm gonna head out, I have to prepare for training," Levi said, "I've to get these brats ready for the match."

He looked up at the counter before getting up. I followed his gaze to the barista he got his drink from. Was he going to complain about his toilet tea?

Armin followed his gaze, and saw the girl. His eyes widened slightly, it was slight but I almost missed it. I looked at her again. Who was she? Someone they knew?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Levi looked down at me, the grey in his eyes darker than usual. He gazed at Armin once more and shook his head.

Ymir tilted her head to one side. Staring at the two of them. I got more curious by the second. It's obvious she was too. But she didn't catch the subtle gazes they threw at the girl. I did.

"It's not important," Armin said, locking his phone.

"What's going on?" Hitch asked, she was even more clueless than I was. And that made me feel slightly better.

Historia sipped on her drink. "Why are you boys all nervous?"

Levi grabbed his bag and just left without another word. He didn't seem to know how to respond.

Hitch giggled. "Do we make him nervous?"

"Yeah I think that's why," Armin said quickly. I was curious as to why the sight of the barista made them act out of character.But I didn't press. It was clear they didn't want to talk about it.

I took it upon myself to investigate afterwards. Historia and Ymir left after another 10 minutes. Armin left for his last lecture of the day shortly after.

It was just me and Hitch. I turned to her.   
"Hitch?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Levi and Armin were acting weird earlier?" I questioned.

She looked up from her phone. "Kinda? I mean I thought it was just some boys thing?"

"I thoughts so too, but they kept looking at that barista," I said.

That caught her attention fully and she put her phone on the table. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Well I thought, I don't know, that maybe Levi liked you or something, or better me," she said grinning. I raised my eyebrows.

"Me?" I said in disbelief. Levi turned down Petra, the softest and cutest girl I had ever laid eyes on besides Historia, and I sat no where near their level of attractiveness and cuteness.

"Oh stop it Y/N, you're hot," Hitch said rolling her eyes, "I wouldn't put it past you."

"I would," I muttered.

"Anyway, I thought maybe Levi liked one of us or something I didn't know they were looking at the barista? Maybe he wanted to go complain about the stank tea?"

I giggled. Levi did seem the type to be very upfront about it. But what about Armin?

"Armin though?" I said.

"Maybe Armin was warning Levi not to make a ruckus?" She said unsure.

I nodded, Armin was quite level headed but I doubted that was actually the problem.

"I'd say maybe they have a lil crush on said barista," I said, "She's very pretty,"

I got up from the couch and stretched.

"Where-"

"I'm gonna go get a cupcake," I said walking towards the counter. My stomach growled. Maybe a wrap or sandwich instead.

I smiled at the pretty barista. "Hey can I get that Cajun chicken sandwich please?"

She smiled at me and grabbed a neatly wrapped sandwich from behind the glass.

"Anything else?"

"Just a water please," I responded.

Placing it on the counter she tapped on the computer. Her nails were acrylic, and long. Painted teal.

"That's 5$ please," she said. I lifted my phone up to signify I wanted to tap to pay and she twisted the card machine towards me.

I brought my phone near the reader and double pressed the power button on my iPhone. Bringing the payment section of my phone out. The card machine beeped, and the girl turned the machine back to her.

She handed me the food, and I took them from her, smiling.

I looked down at her name tag. "Thanks-uh Lori!"

"No problem!"

———————————-  
**_A/N_**

**_Omg guys, so I edited this chapter a bit. I was originally meant to post this a few days ago but there were some details that I wanted to add to help build the story. Also I wanted to add the insta section._ **

**_I felt I had lacked on pics these couple chapters. Also those pics are Vinnie Hacker_** 😜 ** _and some others from Pinterest idk. But this the Eren vibe I'm going for. Kinda grungy e boy_** ** _skater_** ** _boy vibe._**

**_Oh btw, I'm not American so if I get any details wrong pls let me know! My European ass don't know how America works like that._ **

**_I love you guys commenting! I read them all, and I'll get to responding to some :)_ **

**_Ily guys_ **

**_\- j_ **


	14. Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7/11

3rd POV

Eren sat behind the counter of 7/11, trying his best not to fall asleep. He had taken the late shift and was thoroughly regretting doing so. He felt like collapsing from fatigue right then and there.

Eren was tired. Of what? He wasn't sure. But the feeling overwhelms him almost every day, and it wasn't just because of his late night shifts as a cashier. It felt like pressure, reliance pushing down on him from all sides.

Eren didn't need a job. In fact, he didn't need money at all. He had over 10 million dollars sat quietly in his trust fund left by his father, waiting for him.

But Eren didn't want anything to do with that man. In fact, after all these years, Eren had only visited him once in Shiganshina Prison. And that one time, his father had told him to cut his hair. And so, he never did.

Eren sighed, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. He thought about that night he met Y/N. He had just finished his shift and was heading on his way out when she had bumped into him. He smiled at the thought of you getting flustered. He remembered thinking nothing of you at the time, a shy but sure girl in New York City.

Nothing about her caught Eren's attention, then. Y/N was ordinary.

But then why did he find himself thinking about her every now and then? Or more, how she tasted. How she felt?

Eren didn't, want to look at Y/N like another girl he would eventually fuck. It wasn't fair on her. He didn't really have feelings for her, they had only met recently. But they were friends. The word, Eren would describe how he felt about you would be: Curious.

Y/N was hopelessly clumsy, and somewhat goofy in a sense. Eren didn't expect less from a girl, who walked casually into the boys changing rooms.

Eren tries to avoid being his usual flirtatious self around Y/N, but sometimes he can't help himself. His humour was satirical and dark at times, and few people understood him. But Eren wasn't a bad person, he was just a little crazy.

A boy, that's kind but fierce. A combination that is quite dangerous.

Eren stared at the clock above the tissue roll aisle. Ten minutes until he was off.

The automatic doors slid open, and Armin, Mikasa and Zeke walked in. Armin looked slightly less childlike than usual, and Eren grinned with humour.

"Armin, you're looking sexy," Eren grinned. Mikasa smiled and ruffled Armin's hair.

"Yeah he is," She laughed.

"Eren," Zeke said, turning to look at him. Eren stopped smiling. Eren knew what his brother was going to say. And he was dreading it.

"What?"

"We have to visit dad soon you know," Zeke muttered, leaning on the counter to face Eren. Eren shook his head. Visiting that man, wasn't anywhere high on his to do list.

"I can't, I have a placement coming up," Eren said giving an excuse, "Right Mika?" Eren turned to Mikasa, with pleading eyes. Begging her to play along.

Eren began to get nervous. He always did whenever his father was mentioned. Although he tried to hide it, Mikasa, Armin and Zeke always knew. Eren began squeezing the skin inbetween his thumb and his index absentmindedly. The slight pain calming him ever so slightly.

Armin noticed his coping mechanism. But didn't say anything. He just laid his hand on the brunettes arm, gently prying his attacking hand away. Armin knew better than to disturb somebody's coping mechanism. He was a psychology student after all.

"Eren, I know you don't want to see him," Mikasa said, "But you're required to visit at least once every two years."

( This isn't true at all, but For the sake of the story-)

"Eren, please?" Zeke whispered.

Easy for him to say. His mother was alive and well. Eren didn't hold Zeke or Dina responsible for what happened. But he couldn't find himself to feel anything but envy whenever he saw Zeke's mother. The kind, but strange blonde woman Zeke inherited his hair from. It was the reason, he had opted to live with the Ackermans. That, and he did not want to be shipped off to Europe to live with his godfather and name-sake, Kruger.

Eren sighed and leaned on his seat. "Are you going to pester me until I go?"

Zeke nodded.

Armin shook his head wearily, and hopped to sit on the counter. Armin leaned his body forward to lean on his thighs, head in hands.

"Annie, wants to go on a road trip, to visit her dad back on Marley Beach, in Liberio. Come?"

Zeke raised his eyebrows. "You and Annie?"

Eren smiled, this was of course news to Zeke. But he himself, felt the need to feel proud of Armin. He used to be a weak-willed boy, someone Mikasa and he had to protect growing up. Eren appreciated Zeke, he loved his brother, but the feelings of jealousy. And the feeling of oppression he felt by him were always there.

"Well they've been seeing eachother for a while now since summer, thinking nobody knew," Mikasa laughed putting her arm around Armin.

"You want me to go on a romantic getaway with you two?" Eren grinned mischievously. Already feeling better from his best friend's company.

"Eren! Don't be inappropriate," Mikasa said, eyes wide.

"Promise, there's a cabin for the three of us? I haven't had a three-way in a while."

Zeke lifted his arm and slapped the back of Eren's head.

"Ow"

Armin laughed, at his friend's humours. "Annie and I aren't official yet." Eren had a feeling, that the 'yet' was because of Armin's usual nature.

"Why not?" Eren asked, wincing from the slap his brother had given him. He side eyed Zeke, and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I really hate that piercing," Zeke said in distaste. "Get rid of it."

"No."

"Because, I feel like she's not interested," Armin muttered. "Eren I'm not like you, I'm not brave enough to actually tell her."

"But you're brave enough to go on dates, and meet her dad?" Mikasa said exasperated.   
Eren nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you want me there? Might just steal her from you," Eren teased.

"She wants to invite all of you," Armin said quietly. "Oh?" Eren gasped, raising his eyebrows.

Zeke pointed at himself, "Me too, I presume?"

"Zeke please go away, you old-ass," Eren groaned.

Zeke chuckled in a brotherly manner.   
"I'm 28, not 60 stop calling me old."

"Well, road trip then," Mikasa said skipping around the counter excitedly. Eren smiled at his friends. The thought of visiting his father again had already left his mind. Midterm break was around the corner, and he was looking forward to relaxing a bit.

"Eren, I'll call you on Thursday about the trip okay?" Zeke called back as he was leaving the shop. When he turned around again, he almost knocked a girl over.

"Woah, there," he gasped grabbing the girls shoulders before she fell.

Y/N nearly fell on her butt, from the towering blonde man that almost sent her flying. "Sorry!" She squealed, already apologising.

"Y/N, why are you apologising for getting knocked over?" Eren said rolling his eyes. Armin bent over laughing, cackling with amusement.

Mikasa jogged over to the entrance to give you a hug. "Don't mind those assholes, instead of checking if you're alright they're laughing."

"I'm so sorry," Zeke apologised, to Y/N. "It's okay!" Y/N felt embarrassed again. Every time she sees Eren she manages to embarrass herself one way or another.

"Eren what are you doing here?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh, I work here?" Y/N's eyes widened. She didn't know he worked at 7/11, she had just assumed it was a coincidence that she had met him here that day. Does that mean he lived around here too? The apartments here were high rise and high rent. Y/N didn't want to speak on other people's fortunes but if he was working in 7/11, he couldn't? Could he?

"He doesn't need to work yet he does, it baffles me," The blonde man said, "I'm Zeke, by the way. That knuckle-head's brother."

Now that he mentioned it, their eyes were the same beautiful shade of teal.

"Oh," Y/N mouthed.

"I'm off now, what the fuck?" Eren said looking at the clock, "Where the fuck is Porco?"

"I'm here"

Zeke sucked in his breath, shaking his head. "If I talk, I'm in trouble. That's creepy. I'm gonna head out now." With that, Zeke walked out the doors of the vicinity.

"Porco, how long-" Mikasa said.

"About 10 minutes," Porco replied, not really noticing the atmosphere around him. Eren was staring at him in shock. "And you didn't think to say anything?"

"I'd waste energy," he said looking confused.

"I'll waste you-"

"Eren." Mikasa warned.

Y/N giggled, finding the situation amusing. Eren turned to look at Y/N. "I like when you giggle, giggle some more for me."

Y/N flushed, not really sure what to say. In fact, she had just come to buy pasta. Why was it that every time, she did, Eren seemed to be around.

"Porco, that's really creepy you know that?" Armin said ruffling his blonde hair.

"Well, Eren's shift ended like 10 minutes ago, I didn't want to disturb your conversation, seemed important." Porco shrugged.

"Porcky, you really freak me out you know?" Eren said crossing his arms, "How's Pieck? She miss me?"

Porco's face reddened. "No, of course no-"

"Wow"

"What?"

"Why are you getting red Porcky, I just haven't seen Pieck for like two weeks, what's wrong with your face." Eren said confused.

"Nothing, I just-" Porco began to say something but seemed to change his mind. He seemed to be weary of Eren, almost scared.

"Hey Y/N? What you come here for anyway?" Armin asked, eyeing Porco from his perch on the counter.

"Well, Alec just sent me to get pasta-"

———————————-  
A/N:

Yh, some background building whoop :)

If any of you play genshin, lemme know I want genshin friends <3

Ily

\- j

**Author's Note:**

> AOT characters in this book aren't mine. I was inspired by 7 minutes in heaven by attackonfic to write this book however the contents of this book and the ideas are mine. No hate, just constructive criticism. 
> 
> The reader perspective is inclusive to majority of female readers


End file.
